Playing With Fire
by SHolmes4
Summary: Sequel to More than an Arrangement! HS.AU.Destiel: Mechanic Dean/Stoner-Dealer Cas  They can both be possessive of each other, but after helping him confront his brother's will Dean be able to save Cas from the other demons that threaten them...
1. This notion may be naive

Sequel to More Than an Arrangement, so you'll prob want to read that first (If you haven't)

* * *

><p>Dean starts full time at John and Bobby's Garage, the work load is more than he's use to and he barely finds time to eat and shower. Needless to say, it cuts into his time with Cas; he's hopeful though that once he falls into the routine he'll work it out. Saturday Mary asks him to see if Castiel still wants to go to church with her on Sunday which he does. Dean gives his mom Cas's address, just in case he doesn't get up tomorrow.<p>

He doesn't. Mary tries to wake him, but to no avail so she just leaves him sleeping to go pick up Castiel. Cas is waiting outside of his apartment, wearing a white button up with a blue tie and the nicest pair of dark pants he owns, and smoking. He flicks the butt right as Mary pulls up in the family car, a powder blue 1980's Chevy Malibu station wagon.

"Good morning, Castiel." Mary smiles at him as he gets into the car, her golden hair shining in the early morning sun and her white sundress.

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester." Cas replies formally.

"You are way too formal," she laughs gently, "Please call me Mary."

"Very well," He nods.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't get Dean up this morning." She tells him, pulling out onto the road.

"I understand his new job is very taxing." Cas replies deeply.

"I swear John is over working him." Mark shakes her head.

They chat idly about the weather, Dean and various other topics until the pull up to an old brick building. It has gorgeous stained glass windows and ivy growing up the front and a sign reading: Bethany Street Free Church, All Welcome.

"This used to be St. Jude's," She tells him as Cas raises his eyes to take in the entire building. "Until they built that monstrosity down the street," She adds as they get out of the car.

Castiel starts to grow nervous, his fingers tapping slightly against his thigh.

"You all right, sweetie?" Mary asks him, concern creasing her features.

Cas nods, "It has been a while." He says gravely.

"You'll love it," Mary tells him sweetly placing her arm around his shoulders maternally, as they head in.

The congregation is a fairly small one, Mary introducing him to a couple of her church friends, and the service is a pleasant one. Castiel finally starts relaxing back into a somewhat familiar environment. After the service Mary tells him she has to go talk say hi to a few people in the coffee nook, Cas excusing himself to wait outside.

Castiel smokes, calming himself down, still a little shaken up from the initial undertaking.

"There you are Castiel," Mary finds him not saying anything about his smoking.

"My apologies," Cas says while putting out his cigarette.

"You are an adult your habits are your own, it makes no difference if I condone them or not." She tells him, shrugging as they walk back to the car. "What did you think?" Mary asks once they are back and buckled in.

"It was very enjoyable." He tells her, "I did not know it could feel so freeing," Cas sighs reverently.

"Well, you are more than welcome to tag along anytime." She smiles.

"I would like that." He tells her, his eyes smiling.

Mary ends up convincing Castiel to come back to the house with her for breakfast, knowing Dean would love to see him. Its only 9:30 when they get back so she makes coffee while they talk, waiting for the house hold to wake up.

Dean smells the aroma of coffee and hears faint voices coming from below as her rolls out of bed trudging down the stairs to the kitchen. He finds it empty with the oven preheating and pours himself a cup of coffee. He hears the excited voice of Sammy coming from the back porch and goes to investigate.

When he gets out side he's not sure if he's dreaming or not. There sitting in a chair in just his undershirt is his, well, boyfriend, smoking a cigarette as Dean's mom cuts his hair. Sam is watching on as they all talk about some book or something Dean's never heard of.

"Am I in the twilight zone?" Dean asks, still groggy.

"Good morning," His mother smiles. "There you go Castiel, sweetie," She taps him, brushing the stray hairs off his neck.

"Doesn't he look handsome?" Mary beams asking Dean, as Castiel stands up and faces him.

Dean takes in Cas's somewhat shorter, but still messy, hair their eyes meeting as he nods, "Ya, It brings out his eyes." Dean states softly, staring. Sam makes a barfing motion.

"I know," Mary starts. "I told him it was a tad too long." She shakes her head. "All right, kiddo get up here." She pats the chair for Sammy to get his hair cut.

Cas finishes his cigarette as Dean smirks at him. "Thank Mary," He states, the name sounding awkward on his lips.

Mary just smiles at him, warmly. "Hunny, can you put the Cinnabons in the oven for me while I finish up here." Mary asks Dean.

"Sure thing mom," He says grabbing Cas to pull him along.

As soon as they get to the kitchen, Dean is kissing Castiel roughly. "It looks good," he says, running his fingers through Cas's hair.

Cas just pulls him in for another demanding kiss before pulling away. Dean sets about putting the Cinnabons in a pan and setting the timer as he places them inside.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Dean tells him, "How was church? I'm sorry I couldn't get up."

"It understand, Dean," He tells him as he leans against the counter. "You've been working, and church was," Cas pauses thinking briefly, "Peaceful."

"That's good, Cas," He nods. "My mom didn't harass you too much did she?" Dean jokes.

"Your mother is a lovely person." He tells him earnestly and almost a little sadly. Cas turns picking up his white shirt off the back of the chair.

Dean watches him, seeing his tattooed back through the thin cotton, he stops Castiel before he can put his shirt back on.

"Do you have any plans today?" He asks, dragging his knuckle down Cas's abs.

"I have some errands," He informs him, considering the term for a moment putting his arms through his shirt.

"Can I come?" Dean asks his voice low and bordering husky, he knows the errands involve Cas's special job, but that doesn't mean they can't find time for some fun.

"If you wish," Cas inform him.

Dean nods as they kiss again chastely. "I forgot to tell you," he starts. "I dunno if it will be any consolation, but I'm pretty sure my dad may have beaten up Raphael after graduation." He smirks, helping Cas button up his shirt and redo his tie loosely.

A super brief smirk passes Castiel's lips, which Dean almost missed. They go to kiss again, voices coming from the hall. They move apart as Mary enters the kitchen with Sam, John following them. The smell of cinnamon filling the air.

* * *

><p>:)review(; si vous plait<p> 


	2. However dangerous the road

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>After an only semi awkward breakfast, due mostly to John watching him and Cas's interactions warily, and Mary just mothering them, they finally get excused from the table. Dean runs up and throws some clothes so they can head out. When they finally make it out it is well after noon.<p>

"Where to?" Dean asks, sitting behind the wheel of the Impala.

"We need to stop at my place, first." Cas tells him, undoing his tie and taking off his dress shirt.

"Ok, then." Dean clears his throat snapping his eyes away from Cas to pull out of the driveway.

They drive in silence Cas going to light his cigarette and pausing to look at Dean questioningly.

Dean shakes his head, "Go for it man, I know you've been itching for one since half way through breakfast." He smirks.

"Thank you," Castiel blows out along with his smoke, contentment gracing his features.

They pull up to Cas and he hops out of the car before leaning back into the cab, "I will just be a moment."

Dean nods watching as Cas runs up to the apartment. He's got mixed feelings about going with Cas on his drug runs, but he figures it's safer then Castiel going with Chuck. Not to say Cas can't take care of himself, he knows firsthand how scary the dude could be, but Chuck wasn't really the kind of guy to have your back. He was more the running away, while your back was turned type.

Cas reemerges, slinging his army shoulder bag over his head. He was wearing his straight legged jeans and a purple-blue v-neck tee. Dean can't help but think how hot the guy looks, eyes slotted against the sun as he slides on his sunglasses and part of his tattoo peaking out of his shirt.

He slides back into the passenger seat, "Let's go," Cas orders obviously miffed.

"Ok," Dean says cautiously. "What's up?"

"Gabriel is turning the apartment into a den of inequity." Castiel replies vehemently.

"That sounds like Gabe," Dean chuckles pulling away from the apartment complex. "Though, I think we may partially be to blame for that as well." He smirks.

Cas looks at him slightly affronted, "We do not pay each other." He states flatly.

"Ah," Dean says picking up on just who Gabe has over. "Where are we going, anyway?" He glances at Cas.

Cas quickly checks his phone, "We need to go to the park on Jefferson St."

"Really man," Dean scoffs as he turns the corner, Cas tilting his head in confusion. "You're doing a shady dealing in the park." He raises an eyebrow. "What are you deep throat?" Dean pauses. "Don't answer that."

Cas's lips twitch in amusement, then he lights another cigarette. Dean pulls up to the park behind a brown Oldsmobile.

"Wait here," Cas instructs. He opens is door and grabs his bag, jogging off to the car in front of them.

Dean watches as Cas opens up the door and gets into the janky car. He turns up the music, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waits. Cas comes back 5 minutes later, as the car in front of them drives off.

They make a few more runs, Cas telling Dean to wait as he swaps out various items to people throughout the town in exchange for cash. The most surprising was at the old walk up Scooper's Ice Cream Shope, where Cas handed off what looked like a small bag of cocaine to the manager on the other side of the window. For the final run, they pull up to this dude's secluded houses. Castiel getting out; Dean watches them clasp hands and bring it in for bro like hug/pat on the back. He realizes that it was just a misdirection for the exchange as Cas jogs back to the car.

"We need to go to the warehouse," He tells him exasperated.

"Everything all right?" Dean asks.

"You don't have to come," Cas tells him gravely.

"Where is it?" Dean sighs at Cas's change in mood.

"Behind the old steel mill," he replies roughly. "On Warren."

Dean nods silently, pulling away from the curb towards their next destination. He heads down the now dirt road behind the mill, the tires kicking up dirt as they make their way down.

"Stop here," Cas states his gaze locked on large, half opened, door further down.

Dean does as he's told following Cas's gaze as a few figures come out from the entry way, they look like silhouettes in the sinking daylight.

"Stay here," He instructs Dean as he slides from his seat. "No matter what," Cas throws back into the car and then slamming the door as he makes his way to the figures in the distance.

Dean thumbs the steering wheel nervously, he has an ominous feeling in his gut as he watches the shadows interacting up ahead. He figures their talking, the time ticking by as he takes in his surroundings in the dimming light. When he looks back, two of the figures are standing close together, one taller than the other. The shorter one moves putting their hands on the taller one's shoulders, or so it seems, Dean can't really tell.

His blood runs cold though, when the short man pulls the other's shoulders down kneeing him in the stomach. The figure and his lackeys walk off back to the building, leaving the other man doubled-over there. Dean can't move; he's not sure what to do even if he could, Castiel's instructions to stay no matter what running through his mind.

* * *

><p>Your thoughts are of value... :)review(:<p> 


	3. You're gonna hurt somebody tonight

This chapter was going to end happier, but that didn't happen.

(I finally watched the final...now where is my heart!... Oh ya Dean and Cas have it in an epic tug-o-war! Meh)

ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p>Cas staggers back to the car dropping heavily into the seat and breathing hard, a trickle of drying blood by his nose as he clutches his stomach. He's holding a large bag of what he supposes is a new shipment.<p>

"Let's go," Cas order's his voice dark and rumbling as he wipes the back of his hand against his nose and throws back a couple pills.

Dean's mind is still reeling as he unconsciously starts the car and drives them back to Cas's. Half way there, his brain finally kick-starts back on.

"What. The. Hell. Happened?" He asks slowly his voice low.

Cas adjusts his position in the seat wincing as he moves and sucking in his breath. "I was foolish." He states gruffly.

Dean licks his lips, his brow creasing, "Foolish," He repeats.

There's a pregnant pause, Dean waiting for Cas to say something and Cas doing his best to ignore him.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean snaps. "Do you like pain? Are you that sadistic that you put yourself through this shit?" He yells.

"You are upset." Cas deadpans.

"Damn right I'm upset." He tells him. "I know you can be pretty scary when it comes down to it, but why do you let this ass hole slap you around like that?"

"You do not understand."

"That's right, so enlighten me, man!" Dean glares at him as they wait at a stop light. "Because, honestly, you are above all this shit."

"I work for him Dean, if something gets fucked up, it's on me. If something doesn't go down the way it should, it's on me." He grunts out. "It is unfortunate, but cannot be helped." Cas inhales sharply.

"Can't be helped," Dean huffs looking away briefly he knows Castiel is not telling him everything, "Well I don't like it." He states flatly.

"You do not have to like it," Castiel sighs vehemently.

They ride the rest of the way in stiff silence. He pulls into the lot parking the car. They both get out of the Impala.

"You do not to have to come up," Cas tells him over the roof of the car.

"Like hell I'm not, Cas." Dean rests his arms on the hard top.

Cas just glares at him nodding as he heads to the building.

They make it up to the door, Cas breathing heavily and shaking off any attempt Dean makes to help him.

"I'm fine, Dean." He grits, out stepping through the door and leaning against the sofa arm to collect himself.

"Ya you're the picture of health," Dean replies sarcastically.

"What's going on with you two ya-hoo's?" Gabe shuffles in wearing only a red oriental silk robe, thankfully tied.

Dean takes the distraction to quickly try and pull up Cas's shirt.

"Whoa, still in the room here Dean-o!" Gabe throws up his hands in a halting manner.

"Can it, Gabe." Dean shoots at him, trying to assess the damage.

"I'm fine, Dean," Cas slaps his hand away.

"Bull," He snaps at him.

"I feel like I'm watching Kabuki theater here guys," Gabe interjects, confused about what's going on.

"Go away, Gabe!" They yell in unison.

"I only pay the rent," Gabe huffs turning back to his bedroom.

"Just let me take a look," Dean pleads.

"I'm going to bed, Dean," Cas moves to stand. "Don't you have work in the morning?" He glares at him as he sways on his feet.

Dean's arm shoots out to steady him, "That's not important."

Cas pushes him off shuffling towards his bedroom. "Go. Home. Dean." He commands him sternly then slams his bedroom door.

Dean stands there awkwardly swearing to himself as he scrubs his hand over the back of his head, debating what he should do. In the end his anger gets the best of him, "Fine!" He shouts slamming the door on his way out.

He speeds all the way home, blinded by his anger and irritation at the stubborn ass-hole he decided to shack up with. Dean bounds through his front door in an angry furry.

"You have fun with Cas today, dear?" Mary asks from the couch jumping when Dean slams the door.

"Ya it was freaking fantastic," He snaps at her.

Mary turns to look at him, "what happened?" She asks concerned. "You two all right?"

"I'm going to bed," He huffs, avoiding her probing gaze as he stomps up the stairs and locks himself in his room for the night; leaving Mary to stare after him in confusion.

The next morning he wakes up super early to head to work and avoids everyone at all costs. He's still worried about Castiel, but he's also super pissed off; which apparently shows as he clanks and swears around the garage.

"What are you doin, ya 'idjit?" Bobby yells at him.

"I didn't do anything," Dean snaps.

"Well yer clanking around like yer the damn tin man," He shakes his head at him.

"I'm fine, Bobby." Dean grits out moving to slide under the car he's working on.

"Bull," He stops him with his foot. "There's obviously something and I can't have you fartin' around while yer heads up your damn ass." Bobby tells him gruffly. "Now you either fess up and fly right or get the hell out of here till sort it."

Dean hops up from the ground, "Fine." He glares at Bobby, whipping his hands on the rag and tossing it on the work bench as he walks out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Muy Merci ;)review(;<p> 


	4. The holy fountain of Youth

Happy times ;D

* * *

><p>Dean roams through the junk yard trying to clear his mind. He had a thought that his being there was what caused Castiel to get his ass handed to him; he always had a way of blaming himself. He knew Cas was being a stubborn dick too. I hope his dumb stoner ribs are broken, he grumbles to himself fleetingly. Dean shook that thought from his head; he should have gone and helped him.<p>

Then again, there was probably a reason Cas told him to stay no matter what. They probably had guns, shit. The thought made his blood run cold with the realization of just how dangerous this world Castiel was a part of. He had to get Cas out of this, convince him to quite.

Dean caved, taking out his phone to text Castiel, he knew he'd be useless all day otherwise. He sat down on the hood of a broken down Ford as his thumbs typed out a message.

MSG:ToCAS

U still alive?

-D

He sat there anxiously, wanting to get back to work, and nervous about Cas's answer. Dean sat a few minutes longer before hopping off the car to head back towards the garage, when his phone went off.

MSG:FromCAS

Currently,

Yes.

Dean was satisfied with that, for now, and headed back off to work as he shot off a reply.

MSG:ToCAS

I'm coming

Ovr l8r

-D

The rest of the day went a lot better as Dean finished up his work and headed out by 5pm. He was restoring a beautiful 1966 Skylark, it was a labor of love for sure. He headed off to Cas's unsure how that was going to go down. Dean knocks on the door, miffed to find Gabe is the one to answer it.

"Hey Cassy!" He calls into the apartment eyeing Dean with disgust. You order a tall, smelly, grease-monkey?"

"Do not call me that!" Dean hears Cas's low rumble calling from the kitchen, before he appears. "Dean," he greets, Gabriel rolls his eyes stepping away from the door to plop on the couch.

"How's it going, Cas?" Dean says, asking a couple different questions with one.

"Adequately," He tilts his head at him then motions him into the apartment.

Dean steps forward timidly, Castiel closing the door behind him. He takes Dean's hand and drags him along to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Cas starts the water running, then turns, their eyes locking intently. He gently removes his shirt revealing bruising on his tattooed olive toned skin. Dean gently skims his fingers over the shorter man's abs.

"I told you I was fine," Castiel rumbles as Dean nods.

He removes Dean's grease stained shirt, slamming him roughly against the door and kissing down his chest. Cas slides his hands down undoing Dean's pants and pushing them and boxer-briefs down off his hips. Dean steps out of them, bring their mouths together harshly demanding entrance with his tongue as they kiss. He backs Cas up toward the shower as their mouths move together harshly until Dean pulls away and slips behind the curtain.

Castiel quickly tugs off his sweats before following after the other man. As soon as they are both under the warm spray of the shower, Cas pushes Dean's back against the tiled wall, his hand roaming over Dean's flesh and moving down to toy with Dean's dick. He circles around as Dean tilts his head to capture Cas's lips, both men fighting for dominance when Cas finally takes hold of Dean's cock. He strokes it deftly his long fingers sliding up and down quickly as he works him hard and rough.

Dean slides his hands down Castiel's back kneading his ass, than he moves one to Cas's hardening length. He matches his strokes to Cas's as they bring each other off quick and dirty as the water pelts them. Their cum mixing together as they release, Castiel griping Dean's shoulder as Dean presses him close with his hand on the small of the other man's back.

Once they come down, Cas positions them fully under the spray of the shower as he drops a kiss to Dean's chest. They wash each other slowly not saying a word as they finish their shower. Cas gives Dean the towel and just slips his sweats back on to the short journey back to the bedroom. Dean watches as droplets of water roll down the tattooed wings of Cas's back and down to his pants. He swallows as he follows out of the bathroom.

They lay in Cas's bed, Dean sending him mom a courtesy text to let her know he won't be home. He really needed to start looking for a place of his own, he thought. Cas was smoking next to him, watching him intently.

"How long do you plan to do this?" Dean asks, watching as Cas takes some more meds and pulls him towards him.

"What?" Cas rumbles his voice somewhat fucked out.

"The dealer thing," Dean clarifies.

"A few more years," Cas says, "At least until Chuck graduates."

"I still don't like it," He huffs childishly. Dean had forgotten that Chuck was only just now a junior.

"I am aware."

"What will you do then?"

Cas sighs scratching his head with the hand holding his cigarette, Dean somewhat snuggling into his chest. "Nothing," He replies flatly.

"Nothing?" Dean asks incredulously. "That's your master plan?"

"I will have enough money to live off of by then," Cas states.

"I'm planning on moving out eventually," Dean blurts out.

"That would be the proper course," Cas orates.

"Ya," Dean nods sleepily. "You ever think of moving out?" He asks yawning as his eyes start to close, his busy day catching up to him.

"I never been given occasion," Cas whispers, realizing Dean has began to drift off. He ashes his cigarette and hits the lights as they settle in.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: -heart-<p> 


	5. I'm not afraid of you no more

AN: All chapter titles and The main title are from the Song "Playing with Fire" by Brandon Flowers

* * *

><p>Dean's cell alarm goes off at 5:00am; snoozing the alarm, he blinks awake slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. Cas's head resting on his bent arm, Dean's fingers in his hair while his other arm was around Cas's torso. Castiel's one arm pinned between them, while the other was reaching out across the bed.<p>

The alarm blares through the silence, again Dean turning it off to get up. That was tricky part however, when Cas turned in his sleep snuggling into Dean's side. The cute, oblivious bastard, Dean thought.

"Cas," He whispers moving his hand through the man's dark locks. "I gotta get going."

"Mhmm," Cas sighs.

"Come on, babe," Dean whispers not sure where the pet name came from in his morning haze. He rubs his thumb against Cas's side, moving to try to carefully dislodge his arm from under the sleeping man's head. "You're killing me here." He sighs unable to coax the dead weight.

Dean decides to play dirty, sliding his free hand up the other man's torso to caress his nipple. The action causing Cas to shiver and sigh, Dean smirks placing his lips upon Castiel's shoulder. "You just got to sit up for one second," he whispers moving his hand soothingly over Cas's bare chest.

"Go away," Cas grumbles petulantly rolling away from Dean and finally freeing his arm. He smiles at the small victory, dropping a chaste kiss to the nape of the sleeping boy's neck.

Dean rolls out of bed in search of his clothes from yesterday, padding to the bathroom where they are still pilled on the floor. Perhaps it's time he starts keeping some stuff here, he wonders, or is that too forward. Dean had no clue how these things progressed, but he was sure Castiel was just as clueless.

He halls ass, leaving enough time to grab a bite on the way to the shop; he buys coffee for Bobby, as well, in a sort of apology for the day before.

"Bout time you showed up," Bobby greets him.

"Ya, ya," Dean replies handing the man his coffee. "It's not like I'm late," he shakes his head pointing to the clock.

"I take it the coffee, means you fixed yer shit." He fixes him with a look.

Dean just nods, sipping his coffee pushing through the door out of the office to get to work. A couple hours later his dad finally shows up and decides to check over things as Dean works.

"You going to be home for dinner tonight?" He asks gruffly.

"I dunno dad," Dean tells him playing with a socket wrench as he moves around the other side of the car.

John frowning slightly, "You with that boy last?" He asks, "Uh Casdenell or Cas-teal or whatever."

"Castiel," Dean sighs, neither of them looking at each other as they talk. "And ya I stayed at his place." He challenges.

John says nothing, just grunts. Silence falls over them as Dean continues to work

"I was thinking," He starts. "It's been kind of slow around here and," John hedges awkwardly. "If you stick to it, putting the full day of work in, you can take Friday, Saturday and Mondays off." He shuffles.

"That'd be awesome," Dean says, surprised at his dad's offer. He figured his mom must have said something to him. "Thanks," he adds.

John nods feigning a glance under the hood, "Don't forget to check the timing belt." He points with a wrench knowing full well it's perfectly fine, before heading out to the junk yard. "And call your mother."

"Yes, sir," Dean smiles as he leans back under the hood shaking his head.

Dean calls his mom on his lunch break.

"Hello?" Mary answers.

"Hey mom," Dean says.

"I trust you and Castiel fixed whatever problem you had." He hears her smiling tone.

"Ya, pretty much," He informs her.

"That's good, sweetie. You going to be home for dinner tonight?" She asks. "We're having lasagna."

"Uh, I guess, ya. That sounds good." Dean says.

"Feel free to invite Castiel, there's always plenty."Mary tells him warmly.

"K, I'll ask him." He placates her.

"Great." She tells him. "Your father's not working you too hard now is he?"

"No mom, he's actually being pretty decent," he tells her honestly.

"Good," Mary says knowingly. "Well, I'll let you get back, hunnie."

"Thanks, mom," Dean smiles.

"Love you,"

"You too."

Dean sends a text to Cas next, figuring the dude was probably conscious by now.

MSG:ToCAS

Mom wnts

U 2 come 4

Dnr

-D

Much to Dean's surprise, a minute or two later, his phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" He smiles.

"Hello Dean." Cas's dark voice drifts through sounding, if it's at all possible, deeper than in person.

"What's up?"

"Currently the ceiling," He states flatly.

"No shit," Dean huffs laughing. "I take it you got my message."

"That is a correct assumption." He pauses, "I'm afraid I will have to decline."

"That's too bad," Dean frowns. "We're having lasagna." He tries to tempt him.

"Please send your mother my apologies." Cas directs him.

Dean couldn't help, but wonder why Castiel seemed ten times more formal while on the phone. "Ya, all right," He says dejectedly. "Why not?"

"Business," He intones.

"Of course," Dean huffs, taking a breath to calm himself. "Want me to drop by when you are done?" He asks hopefully.

"Very well, Dean." Cas replies, "I should be back by 7:30."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Indeed." He replies before hanging up.

He finishes up at 5, heading home and showering before they eat. Dinner goes awesome, Mary's lasagna as epic as it is and to Dean's pleasant surprise, there's pie. Dean stuffs his face, and when it's all cleaned up it's almost 7.

Dean goes to take his leave; Mary loading him down with left over's to take to Cas which includes some pie. He contemplates just eating the pie on the way there, no one having to know, but decides against it.

He gets to Cas's early and has to subject himself to Gabriel.

"Hey Dean-o," He greets, eyeing the containers Dean's holding.

"It's just lasagna, you know, big people food," He says indifferently stepping into the apartment and placing the items in the fridge.

"Gasp, was that a joke Winchester!" He stares in mock shock. "Little Cassy should be home any second." Gabriel tells him.

Dean just nods joining him on the couch.

"I heard your dad beat the shit out of Raphael. I would have paid to see that." Gabriel smirks as they watch TV.

"Ya, I only wish I had did it." Dean nods.

"You and me both, man." He agrees.

They fall silent for a while before Dean decides to ask, "I know you weren't there, but do you know the whole story with that?"

Gabe shoots him a look as if he's sizing Dean up.

"I mean, Cas told me what he could but…" He trails off.

"Promise me you won't say anything to my brother?" Gabriel glares at him.

Dean's eyes narrow in mild confusion before agreeing.

"Well, apparently during the so called "ritual"," he air quotes his face darkening. "Castiel was tied the kitchen chair with Raphael reading off some crazy Latin shit and pelting the kid with holly water. All this I got from Jimmy mind you," Gabe adds. "Any who, Castiel just sat there quietly taking it, until Raphael got violent; but the kid is made of steel or some shit and he just sat there. I was told that at some point Castiel managed to break is bonds and tried to make escape. Raph tried to stop him, but somehow the large cross he was using got pushed into Castiel's chest. It missed his heart by an inch."

Dean sat there listening intently fresh anger rising with in him.

"As if that wasn't enough," Gabe says trying to keep up his mask of indifference. "He practically drowned him with holly water," he states, feigning interest in the random TV show.

"What, um," he cleared his throat. "What was it that made Raphael think he was possessed?"

"You know when you're eleven," He sighs. "You start getting to the age where you noticed the opposite-sex, and/or the same-sex." Gabe implies, is tone lightening, "Castiel could have lied; he had no real preference or understanding at that age, but…"

"That's just not how he is." Dean finishes for him.

"Bingo!" Gabriel points at Dean winking, his normal mischievousness back, "He kissed a boy and he liked it," He shrugged. "No one could have predicted that after-math."

* * *

><p>Thank you all! :)review(;<p> 


	6. I've got this burning belief

-lick!-

* * *

><p>Dean soaked in what Gabe had just told him, jumping when Cas opened the door to the apartment with a cigarette between his chapped lips.<p>

"Dean," His eyes find him instantly as Dean jumps to his feet.

"Hey Cas," He smiles, pushing the new information to the back of his mind. He pulls Cas into the kitchen, stealing the cigarette from Cas's mouth and kissing him.

"How was dinner?" Castiel asks him eyeing his cigarette before bringing it back to Cas's lips.

"Good, my mom sent some left over's for you." He tells him, leaning in close his mouth brushing Cas's ear, "And there's pie."

"Did I hear you say pie!" Gabe calls from the other room.

"Jeez, does he always listen to what we say?" Dean shakes his head, Cas's face lighting up slightly with mirth.

"Just for desserts," Cas dead pans, grabbing the Tupperware with lasagna and a fork sitting down to eat at the table, not bothering to heat it up.

Dean joins him at the table, Castiel making quick work of the lasagna as they talk about their days. Or rather Dean talks and Castiel listens while eating, until he stands up putting the empty container in the sink.

Cas comes into Dean's personal space, a hand on the back of his chair as he leans down to Dean's ear. "Why don't we have dessert in the bedroom?" He whispers, causing Dean to shiver.

Sex and pie, Dean thought as a wicked smirk crossed his features, "I can totally get behind that," he said.

Castiel grabs the pie and whipped cream and drags Dean to his feet leading him to the bedroom. Gabe eyeing them jealously as they walk buy, treats in hand. They get to the bedroom locking the door and stripping off their shirts. Dean spraying a line down Cas's tattooed chest, holding his hips as he licks and nips it off of him, causing him to arch into the touch.

Once Dean licks him clean, Cas leads them over to the bed pressing a kiss to Dean's lips before bringing up a pie covered finger to Dean's mouth and pulling back. Dean sucking the digit into his mouth as Castiel watches intently. Cas removes his now cleaned finger from his mouth and licks a bit of pie filling off the corner of Dean's mouth and bringing their lips together in a salacious kiss.

Dean takes Castiel's hand and puts a dot of whipped cream on each of his slender fingers before sucking it off one by one. Cas's breath quickening as he eats some of the pie off his own fingers, Dean watching intently, his eyes darkening.

Cas takes the whipped cream and draws a line across Dean's chest, he licks at around Dean's nipple removing the white cream and sliding his tongue across to the other one. Dean's breathe hitching as Castiel moves up Dean's neck and along his jaw. Dean hooks a finger under Cas's chin and brings his face up, their mouths slotting together. Cas nibbles Dean's lip pulling it gently with his teeth before releasing it.

"Pants off now," Dean growls tossing the container of pie on the night stand and standing up to shed his pants; Castiel following suite.

They fall back together kissing breathlessly as their dicks rub seeking friction. Dean pulls back grabbing the whipped cream, pushing Cas onto his back as he straddles him and makes another white line along his expanse of skin. His hand toys with one of Cas's nipples as he licks the topping off on his decent. Dean's other hand sliding through the confection and stroking Cas's hard dick.

He makes it down stroking Cas a few more times, the whipped cream spread on Castiel's erection. Dean takes him into his mouth sucking as he bobs up and down, pulling off to swirl the head of the other mans cock. Cas writhing beneath him, his hand anchored to Dean's head.

When Cas gets close he pulls Dean off by his hair and forces him up for a domineering kiss. He then coaxes Dean around bending him in front of him on all fours and marking his back with a spray from the can as he kneels behind him. He nips some of the whipped topping off of Dean's spine his other hand sliding down to open Dean up, before he pushes roughly in.

He slams in and out the sound of flesh meeting flesh filling the room, Cas curving over Dean as he works, licking his back clean. Dean pushing back to meet each thrust.

"Ah," Dean groans stroking himself as Castiel pounds him fiercely, his hand supporting his back while the other steadies Dean.

"Nhmm, fuck," Cas grunts collapsing against Dean's back his hips jerking as he cums inside Dean.

"Shit," Dean echos as Cas thrusts a couple more times through his orgasm as Dean follows over the edge.

The pull apart breathing harshly as they lay there waiting to come back down. Cas grabs a cigarette and the pie, reading Dean's mind as they settle together in the bed. Castiel resting his head on Dean's shoulder as he smokes starring up at the ceiling.

"I shall have to wash my sheets after this," Castiel states, blinking his blue eyes slowly.

"Yeah," Dean sighs contently. "That was a hot mess," He smirks.

"Indeed." Cas breathes out with his smoke, his eyes falling closed.

Dean nudges him gently by moving his shoulder, "No passing out with lit cigarettes there, Smokey," Dean warns him.

Castiel's closed eyes squeezing tighter in exasperation before opening as he moves to put out his cigarette. He places his head on Dean's chest his arm resting on his stomach as he lazily draws patterns into his skin. "We are sticky." He states.

"Mhmm," Dean agrees hazily as he rests his eyes and brings his arm over Cas's shoulder blades.

* * *

><p>Y'all are great! :)reviews(: = Love<p> 


	7. In salvation and love

A few weeks go by; Dean and Cas fall into somewhat of a routine. Their schedules fitting around each others, Cas "runs errands" mostly on Sunday's and Tuesday's, but he's pretty much always on call. Dean works 6:30 to 5 every day with Friday, Saturday, Sunday which their closed anyway and Monday's off. This allows him more time for Cas and they start venturing out and doing normal couple things, or at least as normal as the two of them can be.

He hasn't accompanied Cas on any drug runs since the first time he went, which he's more than ok with. Dean having decided that it's better off in a don't ask, don't tell mindset; at least for now. It was probably just an avoidance tactic, but if it ain't broke don't fix it.

Dean's not sure when it happened, but slowly and surely he had accumulated various items over at Cas's apartment. This included a toothbrush, a couple pairs of boxers, regular jeans and work jeans and a couple tee shirts. He tried borrowing some of Cas's for awhile, but he ended up looking like a porn star and didn't want to listen to Bobby giving him shit. It made sense to have some stuff there, he spent most of his time there anyway, only going home when he had to or on Sunday when Cas and his mom went to church.

Mary was definitely fond of Castiel and could drag him along to anything with her warm maternal smile. Which Dean found hilarious, even though he knew his mom remembered him from when he was in the hospital. He figured it was her way of accepting his and Cas's relationship and in a way watching over him. It was probably the kicked puppy look that he seemed able to turn on and off, just like Sammy. It had to be a youngest sibling trait or something.

Gabe was gone again on another business trip, just for a week, but that meant they had the apartment to themselves. It would have been great on a Friday night, but Jo insisted on having them come over. She was apparently dating some guy she met at the pool and Ellen thought it would be great to have a dinner to get to know who him and Jo where dating. Dean preferred to think of it as torture, however.

They had spent the day just lounging about and where currently lazily making-out on the couch while an old episode of The Twilight Zone played in the background. Dean pulled back from the kiss worrying Cas's lip between his teeth before letting go and nuzzling his neck.

"We should probably get ready to head out," Dean tells him regretfully.

"Must we?" Castiel sighs.

Dean merely nodded humming against Cas's skin, "I'm afraid so. Ellen and Jo will have my ass if we skip out."

"Not if I can help it," Cas growls kissing him possessively before rising off the couch.

He heads off to start the shower coming back and grabbing a couple pills to throw back.

"Shower," He states calmly, running his fingers unconsciously under his waistband while he walks off to the bathroom.

Dean's eyes following his movements and the unspoken invitation to follow; he pulls off his shirt as he stands up tossing it on the sofa, undoing his pants on the way to the bathroom. Cas's pants are all ready on the floor as Dean creeps into the bathroom, an evil idea crossing his mind as he goes and flushes the toilet causing scolding water to spray out.

"Fuck!" Cas swears, pulling back the shower curtain irately. "Dean!" He shouts at the other man.

Dean fights back his laughter as he takes in angry soapy headed man. "You called?" He couldn't help but chuckle as he stepped in the shower.

They had a quickie in the shower, which apparently wasn't quick enough because they were running late. After they jump into their jeans, Cas throws Dean his gray Led Zeppelin shirt while Dean throws him his navy blue vest.

"You always make me where this." Castiel states swing the vest on over his tee shirt.

"Ya, because you look hot in it," Dean smirks at him. "Maybe we should get you a couple more," he adds.

Cas rolls his eyes slipping his shoes on, "I would never have guessed you would have a fashion fetish." He sighs, "I'd pay to see you in a suite."

"I told you Cas, ain't going to happen."

They head out of the apartment Cas lighting up after locking the door.

"I look like an eighth grader going to his first dance." Dean states.

Cas blows out smoke tilting his head to the side almost smirking, "Sounds adorable." He deadpans.

"Really, dude," Dean nods. "Talk about fetishes," he jests receiving a glare as they get to the car.

"Must I remind you about your vampiric tendencies?" Cas state gravely pulling the v of his tee shirt towards his shoulder revealing a day old bite mark.

"You really want to start this right now?" Dean asks sardonically as they slide into the car.

"I believe you started it," Castiel frankly tells him, his eyes hard.

* * *

><p>Questionsanswers! ? Let me know :)review(: 3


	8. That road outside

Some more cute before shit goes down...

* * *

><p>They pull up to the road house, Dean mentally preparing himself, this was going to be awkward. The bar was closed for renovations so it would be the five of them all alone in a big old bar. Plus there was no telling what would come out of Jo's mouth.<p>

They trudged up to the door, Cas power smoking on the short walk flicking the butt when they get to the door. Dean knocks awkwardly wishing that they where anywhere else as Jo flings the door open.

"Hey guys!" Jo greets.

They hear Ellen's voice calls from within, "Tell the boy's they better have a damn good reason for being late!"

Jo rolls her eyes, "Better get in here before she kills everyone." She tells them stepping inside to let them in.

Ellen greets them as soon as they cross the threshold, bombarding Dean in a hug. "How are you? I never got to even see you at the party." She tells him, as Jo slips away.

"I'm good, pretty busy." Dean tells her awkwardly. "And ya we um left kind of early from the party." He casts a glance at Cas.

"Well don't just stand there, boy," She smacks Dean. "Introduce us," She scolds him.

"Right, sorry. Ellen, this is Castiel."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Cas says as they shake hands.

Ellen eyes him like she's sizing him up, "You too, hun."

Jo reappears with a short man rocking a mullet. "This is Ash," She smiles introducing him to everyone.

Ash, or Doctor Badass, was some kind of computer genius; which you never would have guessed if you saw the guy. They stand around chatting for a bit, until dinner is ready and they sit down to eat. That's when it really gets uncomfortable.

"I just still kind of can't believe this turn of events," Ellen states shaking her head.

"What do you mean, Mrs. H," Ash asks.

"Well, Dean was quite the ladies man," She informs him.

"That right," Ash nods looking at Dean and Cas.

"Ya well, shit happens." Dean tells them flatly as he takes a bite of his food.

"So," Jo leers, "who's the top?"

Cas stares at her tilting his head, as Dean nearly spits his bite across the table.

"Joanna Beth!" Ellen chides her. "Not appropriate, in front of company."

"I'm cool with it!" Ash tells her dishing more potato's onto his plate.

"It's not a big deal, mom." Jo rolls her eyes, before staring at Dean and Cas.

"Who do you think!" Dean shoots out, trying to move on from the question.

"My money's on you," Jo tells them, looking at Dean.

"It's none of your business," her mom states, clearly embarrassed by her daughter.

"I dunno, the dudes are both kinda manly," Ash start, "But, I bet it's Cas. The quite ones you know," he clarifies.

Dean and Cas share a look as an awkward silence fills the air.

"Oh my god! It is!" Jo states in shock, Dean sure they didn't give anything away.

"Your mother is correct; it is none of your business." Castiel tells her vehemently.

"That proves it," She beams smugly.

"Shut up Jo," Dean and Ellen snap at her.

"What?" Jo defends like she wasn't at fault.

"Any way," Ellen glares at her. "What you doing with your life, Cas?"

Jo snickers, knowing full well what he does as Dean kicks her under the table.

"I'm working in sales, currently." He states, leaving no room for continued conversation.

"Right," She nods.

"How about some shots?" Jo asks her mom, pleadingly.

"I am not serving alcohol to minors." Ellen informs her.

"It's not like the bar is open," She whines. "Besides, I bet Castiel could drink you under the table."

Some convincing and a cleaned up table later Ellen had shot glasses set up for her and Castiel. She only conceded on the point that it would only be them two drinking, unless they wanted to stay on the cot in the back room. Dean was not having that so he didn't touch anything so he could drive them back at the end.

Ellen pours out the shots of Jack, "You sure you can handle this hun?" She asks, eyeing him skeptically.

Cas nods as the last couple are measured out.

"You set?" Jo asks, her and Ash sitting on either side of the table to watch.

Dean leaning against the support beam nearby, a flash back to the first time he saw Castiel drink someone under the table running through his mind.

"All right, GO!" Jo jeers.

Castiel blows Ellen out of the water, of course.

"Jesus," Ellen swears. "He throws them back like a pro."

"It's all in the throat," Ash tells them.

"That explains it, huh Dean?" Jo insinuates, causing him to blush like a girl.

The night continues on, as Ellen goes double or nothing more than once with Cas walking away the victor each time. Ash taking up a challenge as him and Jo get roped into drinking as well, until they are a giggling mess with Cas glaring on in disgust.

The next thing Dean knows he's ushering a very intoxicated Castiel into the impala, and to his surprise drunk Cas is kind of mean.

"You got it?" Dean asks watching Cas struggle with his seat belt.

"Do not ask stupid questions." He snaps at him.

Dean sighs reaching over to click his belt in place, "Whatever, just don't puke in the car."

"I do not believe I will vomit." Cas informs him pulling out a couple pills and taking them.

"That a good idea?" Dean asks him warily.

"I'm fine." He glares.

"You are drunk." Dean states simply.

"No shit," Castiel sighs pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

They ride in silence for a while Dean checking back and forth between Cas and the road as he drives. The way home takes them past a park, Castiel looking at it intently.

"Stop the car." He orders.

Dean panicking that Cas is going to puke everywhere, pulls to the curb and slams on the breaks. "You going to be sick?" He asks watching Cas.

"No." Cas states opening his door and running towards the park.

Dean stares after him, before sliding out of the Impala and chasing after him. "What the hell, man?" Dean shouts not seeing Cas anywhere.

Before he knows it he's talked to the ground landing flat on his back, Cas straddling him. "The park seemed… fun." He tells the man under him slowly.

"Right," Dean nodded like it made sense as Cas pressed his whisky soaked lips to his.

"Plus the cosmos's," he informs him rolling off to lie next to Dean, looking up at the starry night. Their finger brushing slightly as they stay still silently, listening to the sounds of the night around them.

"I think running was a bad idea," Castiel informs him before rolling just in time to puke, causing Dean to bolt upright.

"That is gross," Dean tells him rubbing the other man's back soothingly.

"Your friends are demon's," Cas coughs hunched over then spitting.

"Ya, let's get you home." Dean helps him up.

Dean notices that they are closer to his parents the Cas's apartment so he decides to take him there instead. It's after 11 so he figures his parents will be asleep, not like his mom would mind Cas being there.

* * *

><p>Thank you all, your feed back keeps me keepin on! ;)review(;<p> 


	9. But this little town, this little house

Cas rests his head against the cool glass and thankfully doesn't puke in the car, but as soon as Dean parks in front of his house Cas stumbles out retching in the grass.

"Great," Dean sighs to himself, getting out of the car to make sure Cas is ok. "That all of it?" He asks, Cas nods helplessly.

Dean drags him inside, luckily it seemed like everyone was asleep. He managed to wrestle Cas up the stairs and toward his bedroom, when Sam's door opened.

"Dean?" Sam asks the dark shadows.

"Ya, Sammy," Dean replies. "Go back to bed." He instructs.

"Is everything all right are you…"

Dean cuts him off, "I'm fine, it's all fine." He huffs shuffling Cas's growing dead weight.

Sam nods and heads off to his room.

"Your brother's voice is irritating." Castiel informs him, Dean shushing him as they finally make it to his room.

He deposits Cas by the toilet in his bathroom, just in case, and goes to grab some him a pair of sleep pants, he's pretty sure Cas went commando today. He heads back to the bathroom to find Cas curled up on the floor having somehow managed to struggle out of his tee shirt and vest, leaving only his under shirt. Dean coaxes him up to sit on the toilet seat, he fills a cup with tap water offering the drunk man sips before forcing Cas to swish around some mouth wash.

Dean takes him back to the bedroom and undoes his pants, confirming his earlier suspicions and getting him to clumsily step in to the flannel pants. He tucks him into bed before going to brush his teeth and stripping himself down to his boxers. As soon as he slips under the covers a warm body is pressed against him and he nods off to sleep.

At six in the morning, Dean rolls over to find the bed is empty and the faint sound of water running. He shuffles to his feet heading to the shower, the pants he loaned Cas are on the floor with his wife-beater. Dean opens the door to the shower to find Cas sitting under the cold spray, hugging his knees his head rising to meet Dean's gaze. Castiel is shivering slightly, his lip trembling.

"What are you doing, Cas?" He asks softly.

"I was hot," He tells him simply. "I may have fallen asleep," Cas adds sheepishly.

Dean nods, reaching to turn off the water and grabbing the towel of the wall. He helps Cas to his feet, wrapping the towel and his arms around him.

"I think you cooled off now," Dean whispers, walking to Castiel back to bed.

He slides them back under the covers making sure the blankets are wrapped around him and pulling the wet man against him. Dean is awoken for a second time a good few hours later by a knock at his bedroom door. He slides away from Cas's still sleeping form and goes to answer his door, finding his mom standing there in her night gown.

"Morning," he grumbles.

"Morning Dean," Mary smiles. "Is everything all right?" She asks peaking into his room.

Dean steps out into the hall with her, "Yeah, Cas and I had dinner at Ellen's and Cas kind of got drunk." He told her. "This was closer so…"

Mary nods in understanding, "I'll get you some aspirin for him," she says knowingly heading to her and John's bedroom. "I'll probably start breakfast in a bit here, if you can coax Castiel awake."

"Thanks mom," Dean offers, smiling. He's glad his dad left for work all ready.

Dean reenters his room with the bottle of aspirin to find Cas sitting on the side of the bed with the sheet pooling around him, hunched over and holding his head.

"This should help," He offers handing him the bottle.

Cas takes it downing what Dean suspects is more than one dose, but doesn't press it.

"It hurts to think." Cas articulates carefully.

"I'd imagine." Dean smiles slightly, "Moms making breakfast, if you're up to it."

"That might be appropriate."

Dean rubs Cas's bare back trying to sooth him and gently kisses his shoulder, "Take your time." He whispers gently. "I'm going to go see if my mom needs any help, ok?"

Cas nods stiffly, Dean kissing the top of his head before heading down stairs. Ten or so minutes later Castiel makes his way down the stairs in the sleep pants Dean gave him the night before. His hair sticking up in crazy directions from sleeping on it while it was wet and his whole being is itching for a cigarette.

He appears in the kitchen watching as Mary plates the bacon and Dean pours Sam some juice in an easily remembered routine of early mornings. Dean turning when he catches sight of Cas.

"How's it going, drinking beauty?" Dean jokes, Cas to hung over to muster up a glare.

"I will live." He states gravely as if he doubts the truth of that statement.

"I just do not know what Ellen was thinking," Mary shakes her head placing a hand on Cas's for head and moving it to the side of his face in a mothering comfort. "Next time stop her at one round ok?" She smiles moving back to the table.

They take their seats at the table Sam staring holes through Cas.

"I didn't know you had tattoo's," Sam says excitedly around a mouthful of eggs.

Cas nods his brow creasing in pain as he picks at his bacon and toast.

"Sam hunny," Mary whispers to him, patting his knee. "Cas isn't feeling very well, but I'm sure later he'll tell you all about them, ok."

"Ya, sorry Cas," Sam says softly.

Mary smiles at Castiel as he shoots her an appreciative look, his mind throbbing behind his eyes. Cas eats what he can before standing up slowly, "I'm going to get some fresh air," he tells them.

Dean picks up on the hint as he rises to join him, "I'll come with."

They exit to the backyard, Castiel once again procuring a cigarette and lighter from thin air. He sits heavily on the step resting his elbows on his knees; Dean leaning on the support beam next to him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Cas sighs.

"I don't think you're supposed to get used to a hang over," Dean chuckles.

"You miss understand," he pauses. "I mean this," Cas motions with his hand. "Your family is so warm and has done nothing but take me in, but I still feel like I am just an outsider. That I do not belong here." He adds.

Dean sits down next to Cas putting his arm around his shoulder, "Until something gets fucked up," he starts. "Or we end up not working out, in the grand scheme or some shit," He pauses. "As far as I see it, you are a part of this family, now." He squeezes Cas arm gently.

"Thank you, Dean," He breathes out with his smoke, resting his still throbbing head on Dean's shoulder as Dean kisses his temple.

Mary didn't mean to catch the scene on the back porch, but she couldn't help but smile none the less.

* * *

><p>LOVE! :)review(:<p> 


	10. Seem tobe leaning in the wrong direction

Thank you all for the lovely feed back! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Since you and mom have church tomorrow, did you want to just crash here again?" Dean asks.<p>

Cas was resting his head on Dean's lap as they watched cartoons on low volume. Mary had taken Sam to the grocery store to give Cas some solitude while his hang over cleared up, so it was just the two of them.

"I do not have anything here," Castiel states gravely.

"We could go grab some stuff in a bit," Dean starts, Cas looking up at him with a look that seems to say 'but that requires moving.' "Or I could just go," he laughs running his hand through Ca's hair.

"My keys are in my jeans," Cas tells him before snuggling pack to watch the TV.

A couple hours later, Cas is passed out snoring quietly when Mary comes back with the groceries; Dean somehow Indiana Joneses Cas' head onto a pillow as he slips out to go help his mom bring stuff in.

"Sam went to his friends house," Mary tells him, when he notices his brother's absence. "Cas feeling any better?" She asks as they start putting the items away in the kitchen.

"I think he so, he's taking a nap," He tells her. "Is it cool if he stays over?" Dean asks. "Since you have church tomorrow," He adds.

"Of course, sweetie," She smiles at him. "You going to join us?" Mary asks hopefully.

"Ya, um, sure." Dean sighs, "I'm going to run to Cas's real quick," He tells her. "Get some of his things."

"Ok, hurry back," She tells him as he heads to the stairs to get Cas's keys. "Your father and I are going out tonight," Mary adds.

Dean heads over to Cas's and takes a minute to stand there awkwardly trying to figure out what to grab. He finds Cas's arm sack and heads to his bedroom. He goes towards the closet, realizing just how messy they had let Castiel's normally orderly room get as he steps over clothes and other things. He finds a black dress shirt in the closet and then searches around for the navy colored tie, he finds it on the bed post as the memory of how it got there flashes in his mind.

He heads to the bathroom to grab Cas's tooth brush when there is a knock at the door. Dean walks towards the front, dropping the bag on the sofa and pausing to check the peep hole. To his chagrin it was Balthazar. He waited a moment trying to decide whether or not to answer the door.

"Come on, Cassy darling." Balthazar calls knocking on the door again.

Dean's face falls with miss placed jealous as he decides to open the door. He quickly pulls off his shirt tossing it back on the couch and yanks the door open, catching the other man with his fist raised to knock again with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, hey," Dean says slowly pretending to remember the bastards name. "Baty right?" He smirks.

Balthazar ignores the remark trying to peak around Dean to find Castiel, "Ya, listen mate is Castiel in?" He asks taking in Dean's state of dress.

"No," Dean sighs eyeing him with suspicion. "I can give him a message though," he smiles.

"It's kind of urgent mate."

"Well he ain't here, won't be for a while," He says, losing patience.

"Right," Balthazar looks down catching the hint, "Just tell him to answer his phone, ya."

"Will do," Dean nods starting to close the door.

"Cheers," Balthazar says as he turns and leaves.

Dean wasn't sure what that was about, but the dude seemed nervous. He through his shirt back on and grabbed Cas's tooth brush tossing it in the bag and doing a cursory glance to make sure he got everything. He leaves, locking the door behind him and jogging back to the car.

He makes it back home to find Cas still sleeping, spread out on the couch with his mouth slightly parted. Dean watches him for a moment before running the stuff back up to his room and checking Castiel's pants for his cell phone he debates checking the messages, but he doesn't want to be that kind of boyfriend. He hears his dad come home and Mary greeting him, his voice carrying up the stairs.

"Why is Dean's," John pauses awkwardly, "What is the boy doing sleeping on my couch?" Dean rolls his eyes as he hurry's down stairs his mom placating his father.

"Hey dad," Dean greets, as he passes him on the stairs.

John just grunts heading up to shower and change for his date with Mary. He finds his mom sitting on the chair in the living room reading and was wearing a sky blue halter dress.

"Hey mom," Dean whispers sitting on the arm of the sofa. "You look, great!"

"Thank you, sweetie," She smiles at him.

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"We're meeting the Dwyer's for dinner at that new restraint by the movie theater."

"Sounds fun," Dean nods.

"Sam should be home by six and I'll leave some money for pizza," Mary tells him. "Make sure you make a salad though," She adds with a knowing look as Dean makes a face.

"Fine."

John and Mary leave a little later and Dean decides to wake up Cas to tell him about Balthazar's message. He kneels in front of the sofa and rubs his hand over Cas's arm, "Cas." He drops a kiss on to his forehead as Cas blinks awake.

"Hello," Castiel rasps his voice rough from disuse.

"Hey," he smiles. "Think you might want to get up?"

Cas nods stretching out on the couch before sitting up.

"I grabbed some stuff for you, so you can crash here." Dean tells him.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Oh, and Balthazar stopped by he says to answer your phone," He hands Cas his phone watching as Cas checks it.

Cas nods rising and heading for the back porch to smoke, as he checks his messages, frowning. Dean gives him some privacy, but peaks out when he hears Castiel talking in an angry voice.

"I do have it," Castiel says into the phone as he paces back and forth. "That was not part of the original deal." His voice is low and dangerous before he listens to whatever the other person is saying. "I do not care, you can't just change the terms…No… I do not answer to you."

Dean keeps listening not like where the conversation is heading, but wishing he could hear the other side of it as well.

"Is that a threat?" Castiel asks, his eyes hard as he listens again. "I understand…Does Crowley know about this?" He flicks his finished cigarette. "I see…I'll take care of it." Cas sighs, Dean seeing the tension in his set shoulders. "I said I'd take care of it, Balthazar." He hears Cas grit out hanging up the phone and lighting another cigarette.

Dean moves away from the door and sits back on the couch running over the facts, in his mind. This doesn't sound good, Balthazar seemed nervous earlier, which he figures probably takes a lot for that to happen. Plus Cas had mentioned Crowley and Dean knew he was bad news, no matter how you sliced it. He just hoped Castiel would tell if something was up.

* * *

><p>Thanks again guys! Your thoughts really help my writing process... :)review(:<p> 


	11. can you spare me a sip?

Seriously you guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>Cas pads back into the house, his face an unreadable mask, while Dean pretends to watch TV.<p>

"Everything alright?" Dean asks feigning disinterest.

Castiel doesn't reply; he silently makes his way towards the other man. He crawls on to Dean's lap, straddling him as he pulls him into an urgent kiss. His tongue sliding as Dean immediately grants him entrance, deepening it. Cas pulls back resting their foreheads together.

"I'm going to go shower."

"Ok," Dean swallows, searching his eyes to see if that's an invitation. "Your bag is upstairs," he adds when he doesn't find one.

Cas nods kissing him again before climbing off to head up stairs; leaving a worried, and maybe a little hurt, Dean behind him.

Sam comes home while Cas is still in the shower, he presses Dean about all of Cas's tattoo's still totally fascinated by them. He finally relents and tells the kid just to shut him up. Dean orders the pizza and enlists Sam to make the salad, like his mom instructed, and runs up stairs to check on Cas.

As he approaches his slightly ajar door, he hears the rumble of Cas's voice and pauses; unable to help himself as he once again eavesdrops.

"Rachel, listen to me," he hears Castiel instruct. "You have to assume he knows…No, but there is a procedure here…I never said I agree with it." He shoots out vehemently, "That does not affect the potential outcome of this… Very well," Cas sighs ending the call.

Dean takes the silence as his cue to knock, pushing the door open to reveal a towel clad Cas with pained ire written on his face and a death grip on his cell. He runs a hand through his damp hair as his gaze meets Dean's briefly, then turns away to find his pants.

"Hey," Dean hedges. "Sam's home, so I ordered the pizza."

"Mhmm," Cas hums busying himself with dressing.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine," He replies curtly, stepping into his pants.

"You work it out with Balthy?" He asks.

"It was just…" Cas starts like he's going to finally tell Dean what's going, but changes his mind. "It was a matter of little import."

"Are you sure?" Dean tries, cautiously.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel snaps at him. "It's nothing I cannot handle."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"What did you want?" Cas glares at him, grabbing his t-shirt off the bed.

"You just seem upset, that's all," Dean informs him simply, holding his hands up in surrender. "I just came to tell you about the pizza." He adds lamely.

"My apologies for not being enthused about that import revelation you just enlightened me with." He glares with his misplaced anger.

"That's not…" Dean offers before he's cut off.

Cas throwing on his shirt, his movements quick and tense, "Next time, I'll be sure to properly express my undying gratitude." His blue eyes, icy, "Or would you prefer if I cried on your shoulder over every trivial problem." Cas pushes past a shell-shocked Dean storming down the stairs.

"I'd prefer, if you talked to me," Dean irately told the air once occupied by Castiel.

Dean shakes his head heading down stairs; he didn't understand why Cas wasn't telling him what was going on. Sure he didn't like Castiel dealing, but he didn't think that that would make Cas not want to tell him anything about it. He sighs to himself, he thought they were past all this shit.

Once he's down stairs he comes face to bitch face with Sammy.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asks pointing to the back porch where Castiel's tense arched back was visible as he smoked.

"Nothing," Dean lies defensively, "He gets all PMSy if he goes more than ten minutes without a cigarette." He plops down on the couch clicking on the TV in search of a excessively bloody horror flick to help his mood.

"Dean," Sammy warns, not believing him as he follows to the sofa. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" Shock crosses his features as he looks over at his brother.

"I guess that was a bit unfair."

"Damn straight," Dean snaps finally finding a movie and upping the volume, hoping Sam would get the hint.

"Well he's pissed about something," Sam glances out at Cas's back.

"No shit, but hell if I know why!" Dean crosses his arms.

"Hmm," Sam contemplates.

The door bell rings and Dean groans before rising to his feet, "Go tell menstrual Mary the pizza's here," He instructs Sam as he grabs the money and coupon from the counter. Dean gets the pizza, closing the door as Sam trudges back from the sliding door.

"He says he'll come in, in a bit," Sam shrugs.

"Whatever," Dean places the pizza on the counter as he pulls out plates.

Sam loads his with salad before grabbing a couple slices, Dean looking on in disgust and wondering if the kid was adopted. Sam heads to the floor in front of the TV, Dean tossing a couple slices on his plate. He goes to leave the kitchen when Cas's form appears, blocking his way.

They stand there uncomfortably dancing around each other, Dean heading to the couch as Cas enters the kitchen. They don't say a word to each other the entire night as they sit and watch the horror marathon Dean put on earlier.

Around 11, Sam goes off to bed and John and Mary still aren't back yet. An hour or so later Dean turns off the TV to head up, Castiel following silently. Once behind Dean's locked bedroom door, the two men collide. They take out their frustrations on each other in the only way they know how.

Their mouths meeting in an angry unapologetic way, as they physically bombard one another with rough touches, their clothes hastily pulled away. Cas winning out as he pins Dean down to the bed with a hand pressing to his neck as he stands over him to push in. He works Dean with bruising force, Dean fighting to contain his cries.

Cas cums with a grunt his eyes shut tight as he throws his head back. His grip loosens as he pulls out, Dean gasping as he's able to breathe more regularly. Dean sits up pulling Cas in for a rough kiss moving down to the still healing bite mark on the other man's clavicle and nipping at it, causing Castiel to hiss in pain and angrily pulls Dean's head back by his hair with a growl.

They glare at each other, Dean brushing his thumb over the angry red mark, he reopened before pushing Cas down onto his knees before him and forcing him towards his straining cock. Cas sucks him off quickly, with all the skill of a porn star before Dean cums down his throat with a strangled cry.

Silently they move under the covers, Dean lying on his back as Cas lies on his side away from him, the two not touching. Dean knew they'd talk in the morning; it was just how they worked, they fought then took it out on one another before fixing it. It might not have been the healthiest way, but it was their way. Eventually their breathing evened out as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>:)Review!(:<p> 


	12. When push comes to shove

AN: Check out this song: Running Up That Hill by placebo (it's fitting)

* * *

><p>Dean wakes up 3am to an empty bed, he looks towards the bathroom to find it dark and then the open window. He doesn't see Cas anywhere, but just flips over to sleep, figuring he went to the kitchen for some water or something.<p>

He blinks starting to wake up at 6, a half hour before his alarm, to see Cas climbing through his open window. He pretends to be asleep as Castiel strips off his clothes and sits on the bed, his back towards Dean as he breathes heavily. Dean acts like he's just waking up, playing into Castiel's lie, and placing his hand on Cas's smooth back; which causes him to jump.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel sighs tiredly.

"Morning," Dean says trying to his tone even.

"I'm going to shower," He tells him flatly as he quickly rises and crosses to the bathroom.

Where the hell did he go last night? Dean wonders to himself as he lies back down to stare at the ceiling. He knew it had something to with Balthazar and that Rachel chick and it had to be important. Cas was downright irate the other night, so he knew it had to be big. Was it so important that he couldn't fill Dean in, though, not even a little?

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when his alarm blared to life. He turned it off as he got up, walking over to his closet to pull out his church clothes deciding on his gray dress pants and green button down. Cas emerges from the bathroom freshly showered, Dean can't help but smirk at the mark he left last night, and starts to pull the clothes Dean packed him out.

"You are aware it is supposed to be almost 90 today," Castiel grumbles quietly as pulls out the black dress shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it," Dean tells him slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower.

He checks his reflection in the mirror, deciding he'll just shave later, when he sees the hand shaped bruise on his throat, "Damn it Cas!"

Cas pops his head into the bathroom, Dean turning to show the man what he did.

"Hmm," Cas looks eyes him indifferently. "I forgot how fragile you are," he mocks, leaning back out and closing the door.

Dean flips him off through the wall. "Lying bastard," he grumbles returning to the task of showering.

When he gets back out he finds Castiel fully dressed, his tie loosely tied under his collar, sitting cross-legged on the bed rolling up his sleeves intently. Dean doesn't say anything and just gets dressed, barely noticing when Cas moves across the room to smoke out the window.

He checks the clock seeing that it's almost 7:30, "You ready?" Dean asks him shortly.

Cas nods flicking his cigarette out the window and grabbing his bag as he follows Dean. They head down stairs where Mary is waiting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea and reading the Sunday post.

"Morning, boys," She beams at them, wearing a floral print dress. "You all set?"

"Ya, let's go." Dean nods heading out to the car.

He heads straight for the back seat, not in the mood to talk right now. Castiel and Mary chat a little, before they drive the rest of the way in what feels like a tense silence. They make the service with just enough time to grab their seats. Dean ends up sitting in between Cas and his mom; the two boys sitting far enough apart so that they aren't touching in any way.

The service begins as Dean looks around the church, realizing just how long it's been since he came to church. He leans over to Cas, "Too bad this place doesn't do confessions, you probably have a lot to atone for," Dean whispers unable to help himself. Castiel tilts his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as they stare at each other.

"Shh," His mother chides.

Cas turns his attention back to the mass quietly whispering back, "I do not know what you are talking about." He tells him flatly.

"Bull shit," Dean snaps, earning glances from the people around them.

"Dean!" His mother hisses in embarrassment as she gives the other church goers an apologetic smile.

They fall silent for a beat before Dean starts again, "This is a house of god, Cas." Dean mocks shock, earning him a fiery glare from the other man. "Lies don't become you, Castiel," He adds angrily.

Mary pulls Dean away from Cas by his shirt sleeve, "Dean if you can't be quite you can wait outside." She scolds him.

"Fine by me," He stands up, shuffling past his mother's angry glare as he heads out of the church.

Dean stands out in the alley way next to the church, kicking the wall in frustration. The fresh air was not clearing his head. He couldn't decide what was pissing him off more, the fact that Castiel snuck out last night or the fact that he wouldn't tell him what was going on, even though they were both related.

The service was finally letting out, while Dean tried to calm himself down. He looked up right when Cas rounded the corner into the alley, lightening a cigarette.

"What was that about Dean?" Castiel asked exhaling smoke.

"Where were you last night?" Dean challenged him as they stared at each other, "And don't even think about lying to me, man." He adds.

"I had a meeting," he states flatly.

"Right," Dean nods sardonically. "You couldn't tell me this before hand?"

"It doesn't concern you." Cas iterates carefully.

"Like hell," He snaps. "I think I've got a right to know when shady shit is going down."

Cas just narrows his eyes as he continues to smoke.

"What if you didn't come back, this time?" Dean's voice betraying him as worry creeps in.

Castiel's eyes soften briefly as they fall to the floor, his jaw set. Dean doesn't get an answer though as his mom appears out of nowhere.

"There you boys are," She smiles, oblivious to what's going on as the boys head towards her. Mary grabs Dean's arm as they head toward the car, "Next time, Dean, if you can't behave yourself you can stay home." She warns him.

"Yes ma'am."

They pile back into the car, taking the same seats as when they set out. Dean glaring out the window with his arms crossed as they drive off, once again in uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, Castiel," He hears is mom call loudly as she digs into her purse for a tissue and hands it to the dark haired man. "Just pinch it, there you go." Mary instructs.

Dean peaks up front catching Cas's reflection in the side mirror as he tries to stop the blood coming out of his nose. He idly wonders where that new development came from.

"You all right, sweetie?" Mary asks with concern.

"Yes," Cas tells her. "I'd just like to go home, please," he adds quietly.

"Alright, hun." She flicks the signal and turns heading towards his apartment.

They pull up a few minutes later Castiel saying good-bye to Mary, Dean and him ignoring each other.

Mary pulls away and peaks up at Dean in the rearview mirror as he sulks in the backseat.

"Out with it," She tells him.

"What?" Dean replies defensively.

"You know what," Mary narrows her eyes at him before flicking them back to the road; Dean remaining quiet. "You've been sulking in the back like a petulant child since we left this morning and it doesn't take a chemist to see that something is going on with you and Castiel."

"Whatever," Dean huffs as he tries to avoid her questioning.

Mary keeps driving heading towards the outskirts of town and Dean's favorite dinner, if she couldn't get him to talk then she'd bribe it out of him.

* * *

><p>Thanks! :)REVIEW(:<p> 


	13. Has been reduced to a drip

AN: I think my inbox/outbox is not working... I can't be sure

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Mary doesn't press Dean for information until after they order their breakfast. Dean orders chocolate chip pancakes and bacon with chocolate milk, some reason going out to eat with his mom always makes him a little nostalgic.<p>

"So," She leads, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Cas snuck out last night," Dean blurts out, playing with his unopened straw. "I wouldn't have found out if I hadn't caught him."

"Hmm," Mary hums, perplexed, "Through your window?"

"Ya, he's pretty bendy," Dean tells her nonchalantly, his eyes widening when it dawns on him that he said that to his mom.

"Did you ask him about it?" She graciously ignores the remark.

"He won't tell me anything, I mean I know some stuff, but it's just what I pieced together."

"Like what?" She asks concern in her eyes.

"Um," Dean hedges trying to figure out how to tell her without telling her. "His friend has a shady job and their friend is in trouble, I think." He prays she doesn't see right through the cliché 'I've got a friend' bit. "And the guy that Cas's friends work for is kind of a douche, I mean he's bad news, but he's involved too."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"I kind of overheard him talking on the phone," Dean admits before snapping, "Why can't he just get his head out of his ass and tell me."

"Dean," Mary chides him for swearing, before her eyes soften. "You know sometimes you are just like your father," She informs him a caring smile on her face as she shakes her head.

"Great," Dean huffs sarcastically.

"There are worse things to be." Mary pats his hand "I can't say it was right for you to eavesdrop like that, but he just needs time," she tells him. "Castiel cares about you; I know it's hard to see, but he does."

"He lied though, mom." Dean states irately, "And he never lies."

"I'm sure he must have a good reason for doing it, then." She pauses, "He'll let you in when he's ready."

"What if it's too late?" He asks quietly with worry.

"Oh, hunnie, it's never too late," Mary says not picking up on the reasoning of Dean's concern.

"Thanks, mom," Dean smiles faintly, but not reaching his eyes.

The waitress brings them their food and Dean tries his best to eat without an appetite. This whole thing with Cas was throwing off balance, and his anger was starting to change hue with the tint of worry. What was going on? Did Cas get hurt last night? Was he in danger? Is he just trying to keep me safe? All these questions running through his mind as he pushed his food around his plate.

Ultimately he decided to give Cas some space, Mary was hopefully right. He'd come around eventually and there was probably a good reason for Castiel's actions. It sucked that this had to happen during the week Gabe would be gone, but maybe it work itself out by the following weekend. Here's hoping, he thought, as he downed the rest of his chocolate milk.

Dean took his time doing his chores, not bothered by the mindless tasks as they kept his mind off everything. He mowed the lawn, taking his time and making a crisscross pattern just for the heck of it. Collected and took out the trash double checking that the recycling was sorted before checking under the hood of his baby. It was running fine, but better safe than sorry. He also decided to wash the car and vacuum the inside, where he found a pair of Cas's underwear. He wasn't exactly sure how those got there.

Once he was done and showered he pulled out his old Metallica lunch box and counted how much money he had saved up already. The dollars where accumulating quickly and he started think it might be time to look for an apartment, or maybe he'd do it by the end of summer. Dean stowed the box back under his bed before sprawling out on his bed and before he knew it he had passed out.

He spent most of his last day off in bed, sleeping and just laying around listening to music. His appetite still was MIA so he only really had to get up to use the bathroom. Dean periodically checked his phone as well, each time cursing himself for morphing into a girl over night. His neck was sorer today than it had been yesterday, with the ghost of Cas's hand. Every time he woke up he wished it was Tuesday so he could just go to work and be done with this crap.

Dean's heart leapt when his phone went off with a text message, but didn't even bother opening it when he saw it was just Jo. He was mad at her any way, her and her freak questions, he thought, it's none of her damn business. Then another, mildly irrational thought, crossed his mind; maybe none of this wouldn't have happened if Cas and him hadn't had to go to her freaky dinner in the first place.

* * *

><p>Thanks again everyone! :)review(:<p> 


	14. Not here to know the things I cannot do

Later that night, Sam came into Dean's room.

"You ok, Dean?" He asks, sitting on the edge of Dean's bed. "Mom says you're sulking."

"Ya, I'm not sulking, I do not sulk, Sammy."

"You've been in her all day."

"So, what's your point?" Dean glares at him.

"Just seems like sulking to me." He shrugs.

"What did you need, Sammy?"

"I'm making sure you're still alive in here."

"Yep, still breathing so…"

"Cas still pissed off?" Sam asks carefully.

Dean doesn't respond, just continues to lie there flipping through his car magazine.

"It'll work out, man." Sam smiles at him.

"Yep."

"Oh," he adds rising from the bed. "You might want to think about moving your bed to the other side of the room."

"Why?" Dean asks in confusion.

"Because your head board makes a lot of noise, jerk." Sam says shrugging as he leaves the room.

"Oh," Dean smirks, idly wondering if he just scarred is little brother for life. "Bitch," he shakes his head.

Finally Tuesday rolls around and Dean goes to work. He works meticulously and efficiently, not speaking more than he has to, just enough to get the job done. John keeping a wary eye on him, most likely at his mother's request, but he pretends not to notice. This will work out, is all he keeps telling himself.

His routine of waking up, working, going home, shower, rinse and repeat; continues for a couple more days. Until it is loudly interrupted, that is, at 3:25 Am on a rainy Thursday morning by urgent pounding on the front door. Sam was at a friend's house, but it wasn't like him to come home in the middle of the night.

Dean wakes up and heads to the look over the banister on the landing, watching as his father opens the door cautiously his mother a few feet behind him. The door swings to reveal Castiel, soaking wet and panting like he just ran ten miles, his blue eyes wide in shock.

"My apologies for the hour," Cas huffs, his voice pitched very low. "I just didn't know where to go."

"Castiel?" Mary asks pushing John to the side, worry crossing her features as she takes in Castiel's state.

His tee shirt is ripped and his undershirt is stained with red. Mary reaches for him as he rushes in gripping her in a tight embrace his head on her shoulder as he squeezes his eyes shut. John looks out into the night, before closing and locking the door.

She shoots her husband a look over Castiel's shoulder, quietly patting his back. "Whose blood is that sweetie?" She asks, pulling back and holding him at arm's length to access his face.

"Rachel," He says flatly, his voice dead. "She's gone." Cas blinks.

"Dean get down here, now!" John shouts, as Dean rushes down the stairs. "You know anything about this?" He asks when Dean appears, Mary leading Castiel into the kitchen.

"No idea," Dean tells him as he stares at Castiel.

"I should not have come here," Cas whispers, "I'll go, I'm sorry for disturbing you." He moves to go towards the door.

"You aren't going anywhere, son." John tells him sternly as he blocks his path.

Castiel nods silently, faltering on his feet as Dean rushes forward catching him as he falls to the floor.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean pushes the wet strands of hair off his face trying to get him to look at him. Castiel is trembling and his eyes wide, like a deer in the head lights as the adrenalin courses through his body.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Mary tells John with concern. "I think he's in shock."

Dean feels Cas's grip tighten on his arm as his brow creases.

"No, mom. He doesn't like hospitals," He tells her.

"Dean," his mother starts pursing her lips before conceding.

Castiel locks eyes with Dean as he starts to talk, "I'm sorry Dean, I, Rachel is dead," He whispers Dean nodding as he listens intently to man. "I thought I could handle it, but Crowley, and I just ran from the hospital after," He shakes his head his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I didn't want to bring you into this," he rasps.

"It's ok," Dean tries to soothe him, somewhat awkwardly. "You can explain later," he nods.

"Alright," Mary interrupts. "Go get him cleaned up, Dean, and if he needs any patching come get me."

Dean nods, dragging Cas to his feet carefully.

"See what you can get out of him," John instructs nodding at him. "And he's sleeping on the couch this time."

"Yes sir," Dean states, making his way up the stairs with Castiel's shaking frame.

He gets him to the bathroom and starts the hot water before Dean begins to peel the shorter man's soiled clothes from his frigid skin. He directs him under the spray stepping in behind him, not bothering to remove the boxers he was sleeping in as he washed and rinsed the blood off Cas.

The whole time, Castiel just stood there unblinking; Dean placing a reassuring kiss to his shoulder while leaning forward to shut off the water. He wraps the towel around Cas's waist and sits him down on the closed lid of the toilet before going to get him mom.

Mary comes in with the first aid kid, her white night gown stained from Cas's clothes. She kneels in front of him, Dean leaning on the door way watching on. The first thing she does is check him over for any and all wounds; she pushes the hair of Castiel's forehead, revealing a small gash near his eyebrow.

Mary continues her way down curiously taking in the bite mark, Dean turning red with embarrassment and guilt as his mother shoots him a look. There's another scratch on his shoulder and his ribs are probably bruised again. She takes a look at his hands, finding what looks like rope burns on his wrists and cuts and scrapes along his knuckles, as if he was fighting.

Dean's mom wets a wash cloth with the peroxide before cleaning each of the wounds; she places a butterfly bandage on the one on his forehead as well as the one on his shoulder. Castiel just sits there nonresponsive, only slightly wincing when the peroxide makes contact. Mary takes care of his hands and puts some kind of ointment on his wrist, before standing up.

"He should be fine," She whispers to Dean. "Why don't you get him down stairs before your father has a heart attack," Mary smiles leaving the room.

Dean gets Cas into a pair of sleep pants and carefully takes him down to the couch. He can faintly hear his parent's voices from the kitchen as he deposits Castiel down on the sofa with a blanket before positioning himself behind him, Cas's head resting on Dean's chest.

"Did you find out what happened?" Dean her John asks.

"I'm sure he'll tell us in the morning, but it's none of our business."

"Jesus, Mar, the kid looks like he went ten rounds with a brick wall, and then shows up at our door," He tries to keep his voice down. "I think we deserve to know what's going on."

"Castiel is obviously not able to tell us right now and I won't have you pressing him." Mary tells him frankly.

"One way or the other, we better get answers." John huffs.

Dean knows exactly how his dad feels, because what the fuck. He hadn't seen Cas since Sunday and now this. He glances down to see that Cas is starting to drift off a little, his breath evening out against him. Rachel was dead, he replays what he heard Castiel tell him, his mind trying to piece something together. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Merci ami... ;)review(;<p> 


	15. The outcome of the boys who didn't fly

Dean kept watch over Castiel the rest of the night, he kept his arm gently around the sleeping man with his hand flat on his stomach; almost as if he was afraid he'd disappear in the night. It wasn't until 8:30 when Dean finally drifted off, barely noticing when his dad left for work.

He bolted awake when he realized that there was no longer a warm body pressed against his. Dean looked around wildly, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes, he feels a soft hand on his shoulder as he turns to see his mother smiling softly at him over the back of the couch.

"It's ok sweetie, he just out on the back porch." Mary nods at him.

Dean nods back calming down as he gets up to find Cas; it probably seems crazy, but he doesn't want to let the guy out of his sight. He gently slides the glass door open and steps out into the warm daylight. Castiel was sitting with his two fingers resting against his lips as if smoking an imaginary cigarette, even though the pack was in his other hand.

"The pack is ruined," he quietly informs Dean, "from the rain."

"Ah," Dean nods, glancing over at the other man and noticing he looks worse than he did last night.

They sit in an anticipant silence, which is heavy with what needs to be said, but comfortable none the less. Dean starts to get impatient however.

"I'm glad you're ok," he says nudging Castiel gently.

"I was foolish." Castiel licks his lips, his eyes down cast. "Balthazar tried to warn me, but I suppose I underestimated the devil."

"Crowley?"

Castiel nods, sighing, "Rachel made a deal with him. I told her she could not renege on that kind of agreement." He pauses, "She didn't care, however."

"What was it?" Dean asks.

"She was trying to leave his employment," he whispers gravely. "Her impatience to do so broke the guidelines of her contract."

Dean just nods his understanding, wondering if Castiel was bound by a similar contract.

"I went to seek her out, but I hadn't realized I was being followed."

"They tied you up." Dean states.

"And made me watch," he breathes his voice barely above a whisper.

They sit quietly once again, just breathing while the wind gently blows the grass and trees.

"You got her to the hospital, though."

"Chuck drove and then I just ran," he pauses at the fresh memory, "from the hospital to here."

"That's a few clicks away there, Forest," Dean jokes lightening the mood.

Castiel tilts his head in confusion. "Chuck told them she tried to kill herself," he says sadly.

"I guess that's what we'll tell my parents," he nods.

"It is unfortunate."

"Ya," Dean agrees.

"I am sorry, Dean." Castiel looks at him, "I just didn't want you involved."

Dean doesn't say anything, just places his hand on Cas's shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

They stay out there for a long time, neither wanting to have to go inside and face his mother. Dean knew he'd be the one to tell his parents, he was beginning to realize that Castiel was only able to lie when he thought it would protect someone.

"You feeling ok?" Dean asks sliding his hand to rub Cas's back.

"My whole being hurts," he states gravely his fingers twitching by his mouth again, "And I need a cigarette."

Dean smirks, taking that as a good sign, "Come on," he pats Cas on the thigh, "I'll take you home." He says, standing and helping the other man to his feet and taking in the bruising on his torso.

"Thank you, Dean." He says somewhat sadly, Dean smiles at him as the go back into the house. Castiel placing his hand on the back of Dean's neck as they step over the threshold.

As soon as they get in the house, they are confronted by Mary; a look of exhaustion crosses Cas's features.

"How you feeling sweetie?" She asks concern gracing her features as she sees the bruises on his torso. "I still wish you'd go to the doctor." Mary shakes her head.

"I am better, thank you." Cas tells her, "I do apologize for disturbing you last night."

Mary holds her hands up to stop him, "I don't want to hear it, you are always welcome here, you understand." She fixes him with a look.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," She smiles.

"I'm going to throw some clothes on and take Cas home," Dean tells her.

"Ok," Mary says warily, obviously wishing they'd stay here.

Dean hands Cas his keys, "I'll just be a sec, you can wait in the car if you want."

Castiel nods and says goodbye before heading out to the car.

"Did you find out what happened?" Mary asks him.

"Ya, his friend um tried to kill herself and he found her," the lie spills out of him, Mary's eyes softening with empathy. "He got her to the hospital, but it was too late. He, um, ran all the way here."

"How'd he get hurt?" She asks him trying to make sense of it all.

"The girls' boyfriend freaked out on him," Dean tells her, pleased at the cleverness of the story he told.

"That's terrible," Mary says earnestly, "You make sure you keep an eye him alright." She instructs Dean.

"I will," He tells her running up to change and grab anything that might be salvageable from Cas's ruined clothes.

When he got to the car, Cas was sitting, staring stoically out the window while his fingers drummed a pattern on his leg. Dean couldn't help but think that he looked a million miles away right now and bone tired, but he couldn't blame him. That's not the kind of shit someone is meant to go through, he just hoped that when Castiel decides to pull out of the "business" the outcome would be different.

* * *

><p>Mucho gracias! :)review(:<p> 


	16. However distant

AN: This chapter was giving me issues...enjoy?

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas drive in silence. Dean casting furtive glances at the banged up guy while Cas just stared off, the weight of the world storming behind his blue eyes. He drums his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he follows the familiar path to Castiel's place. Dean still had loads more questions about what happened, but that'd come later.<p>

The first thing Cas does when they get back to his apartment is smoke, lighting the cigarette and sinking into the sofa as he inhales. Dean watches him from the other side of the couch as Cas plows through the first one and start on a second. He moves to put his arm around the smoking man's shoulders and is surprised when Castiel jumps up off the sofa.

"Don't, Dean." He warns him starting to pace a little, his back rod straight.

"Sorry," He stares at him, unsure why he's apologizing, "What's the matter?"

"Just," Cas in hales, "I don't mind you being here, just, don't. Touch. Me. right now."

Dean's brow furrows at the instruction, this was definitely an unexpected turn. He also was finding it kind of hard seeing as Cas was running around the apartment without a shirt on, and though it had only been about 4 or 5 days since they had sex, it seemed like longer. Dean shook his head to clear it; Cas didn't need that right now, stupid teenage sex drive. That didn't change the fact, though, that Dean was itching to touch him; even just to remind himself that he was still there.

"Ok," he nods at Cas, "Can you at least put a shirt on?" Dean smirks hoping he can suck the tension from the room.

Cas nods and heads off to his bedroom. Dean sits on the couch waiting, for what seems like forever, for the man to return. He finally gets impatient and heads to the Cas's bedroom, only to find him sleeping on his bed. Dean pulls the blanket up and over Cas's curled up form, careful not wake him and heads back to quietly watch TV.

He watches TV for a while before slipping into a nap of his own, his head resting on the back of the couch and his mouth slightly open as he snores quietly. Dean wakes up a good few hours later to the light brush of fingers on his arm. He opens his eyes to see an owl like Castiel perched on the couch watching him and smoking.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel whispers around his cigarette, guilt written on his face as he withdraws his hand.

"Hey," Dean clears his throat. "You have a good nap?"

"It was adequate," he tells him, resting his chin on his knee. "I didn't mean to," Cas searches for the right term, "freak you out earlier."

"I get it," Dean tells him, which is only half the truth. "Don't worry about it."

Castiel nods hugging his knee closer to his chest like a child as he turns his attention to the TV and finishes his tobacco product. They watch some stupid reality show in silence, Dean waiting for Cas to come back around.

"You hungry?" Dean asks him as he slides to his feet.

"No."

Dean nods, heading to the kitchen, getting Cas a mug of OJ and grabbing a bowl of cereal and a foil pop-tart pack; just in case Castiel changes his mind. He heads back into the next room to find the dark haired man in the exact position he had left him. Dean dropping the mug off in Cas's hands, tossing the pastries on the coffee table and sitting to eat his cereal.

Half way through his rice krispies, which was the only cereal they had left in the cabinet, Cas somehow managed to ninja closer to him and swap his orange juice for Dean's bowl. Castiel finishes the cereal, while Dean drinks the orange juice and opens the pop-tarts leaving one for Cas. The whole interaction was a semi unconscious one, born from the ease in which they orbited each other.

Dean's pleased to notice that Castiel is now sitting right next to him, his once bent knee unfolded and overlapping on to Dean's thigh as he intently nibbles his pastry. His slow progression towards Dean is equal parts an apology and, in his own Cas-like way, a re-familiarization with the other man. Dean, however, was still a little wary to touch him due to his earlier outburst, so he kept his arm on the back of the couch; that is until Cas leans into him.

Castiel must have taken some pills because he was out like a light once again; his head on Dean's chest, his breath slow and even from his parted lips. He figured that tomorrow he'd talk more to the other man, he obviously needed time to deal with what happened to Rachel. Even though, he was sure they had more of a co-worker relationship, than an actual friendship. Dean began to nod of again, his head lulling to rest on top of Cas's. He figured it would all come to light tomorrow, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Thanks for your thoughts! :}review{:<p> 


	17. Rolling River of Truth

AN: Thank you all for the lovely comments and reviews! I do read them all and reply to some, but I think my message inbox/outbox is messed up...possibly do to the layout changes. Anyway, Thanks! and ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Dean wakes just as Castiel pulls himself away in order to get up. He watches him through half lidded eyes as the dark haired man walks off to the kitchen. He slowly blinks into consciousness, readjusting to his surroundings as he remembers where he is. Dean waits a beat to get his barring before he follows after the other man.<p>

"Hello Dean," Cas says his back to the other man, Dean wondering how the guy can ninja sense him like that.

"What time is it?" Dean yawns leaning against the divider to the kitchen, watching Castiel pull out the necessary items to make coffee as he notices that none of the appliances have the time set.

"Two or so, I believe." Cas states, not looking up from his task, "We need to talk."

"Ok," Dean nods nervously, reading too much into Castiel's words and moving to sit at the table.

"Dean," He begins gravely before being cut off.

"Wait, Cas. I just want you to know, that you aren't ending this, you can't get rid of me that easy."

Castiel's lips twitch briefly as he turns to put the coffee in the filter. "That's not my intention; I just want to atone, as you had put it, for my actions."

The beep of the coffee maker starting rings through the kitchen and Cas turns back to face Dean, leaning on the counter his eyes fixed on the linoleum.

"Mhmm," Dean clears his throat, slightly embarrassed for his outburst, "I'm all ears."

"I sell harder stuff, mostly cocaine, to Balthazar at a market price, I make profit and Crowley makes profit. Balthazar cuts it into the smaller sections so that he can distribute and sell it for his own profit. Rachel helps him out with that, even though she is technically employed by Crowley." He looks up to make sure Dean is till following along and then continues. "Rachel's," Cas pauses, "clientele was the business men types, so you can see why she was an important asset."

The coffee machine goes off and Cas pours two mugs, bringing them over to the table. They each cautiously take a sip; Castiel avoiding eye contact with Dean, who is pleasantly surprised to find his coffee has been spiked with whiskey.

"How come she had the contract and not Balthazar?" Dean asks after a beat.

"Balthazar is just a middle man; Crowley only works with people he can either control, black-mail or bribe and, on rare occasions, trust."

"So, Rachel fell into one of those categories."

"Yes, I'm not quite sure which one it was, however." Castiel sighs taking another sip of coffee. "She didn't know that Balthazar and Crowley didn't technically deal with one another, in her contract she had to find a replacement to take over for her if she wanted to leave his employment. The replacement had to be approved, of course, and she assumed that Balthazar could step up and Crowley would be none the wiser. That was her plan anyway."

"That obviously didn't happen," Dean scoffs.

"No, Balthazar tried to tell her to talk to Crowley, but she just wouldn't listen and assumed that he was just trying to protect himself. Crowley found out of course and made an example out of her disobedience."

"What were you doing there that night?"

"I was going to try and dissuade her from running," Cas tells him quietly. "Chuck was waiting for me out side of the old apartment complex on 8th, that's where we agreed to meet. As soon as I went in, however, I was ambushed. I tried to fight them, but Crowley has some," he pauses as his eyes narrow, "nefarious people in his employment. I came to in time to see him, finish her off."

"Is that why?" Dean motions at him, asking why Castiel didn't want to be touched earlier.

"It brought back bad memories," He replies sadly, "You understand."

"Damn it, Cas," Dean shakes his head, finding it hard to believe what he's been hearing. "I could have helped you."

"You would be dead too," Castiel iterates flatly, looking Dean in the eyes silently explaining to him why he didn't tell him.

He knew just as Dean himself did that he would have blindly followed Cas into that building, if he had known about the whole ordeal.

Dean purses his lips, jaw set, looking away to try and swallow his anger. "Answer me this," he pauses preparing himself for the answer, "are you under a similar contract?"

"Yes," comes the toneless reply.

Dean nods, rising from his chair, the sound of it scrapping across the floor almost deafening in the silence, and pacing the kitchen as he keeps his back to the other man. "Promise me one thing," he starts, "When you want to get out, you follow your deal to the letter, no matter what," He orders him. "I will not let that slimy bastard make an example out of you."

Castiel just silently nods at him, his head bowed like a child that just got in trouble. The two of them stay there for a while in silence, Dean resisting the urge to punch something and Cas unmoving, save for his steady breathing. Until Dean can't bare the look of guilt and sadness etched on the other man's face any longer.

"Come here," He sighs.

Castiel's bright eyes rise to meet green ones as he goes to stand up, moving towards Dean. Dean silently asking if it's ok before locking Cas into a tight embrace, both men clinging to one another.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas breathes roughly against him.

"Me too, Cas." He sighs, "Just don't do it again."

* * *

><p>:}review{:<p> 


	18. I will till this ground

I've been trying to upload this for like more than an hour...bleh!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>They put the subject to rest, at least for now, and go to Cas's bedroom. They just lie there together, not saying a word, but staying in contact. Castiel doesn't cry, not that Dean expects him to, he's not really the type anyway, a fact which Dean is kind of thankful.<p>

"You awake?" Dean asks starring up at the ceiling.

Cas doesn't speak, but places a kiss to Dean's shoulder. Dean turning his head to see Castiel propped up on his arm looking at him.

"That's a yes," he whispers.

A small smirk crosses Castiel's face as he leans towards Dean, pressing their lips together for a slow distracting kiss. Dean briefly thinks about how much he missed this before he loses himself in the kiss. Cas shifts effortlessly straddling Dean; as they continue to kiss, deepening it and pulling back to switch it up. Dean's hands on his thighs, as they continue to kiss, not realizing Cas was grabbing something off the nightstand.

Castiel pulls back, sitting up to put the cigarette he grabbed between his lips and cocking his head to light it.

"You sneaky bastard," Dean grits out with fake ire, glaring at the smug man above him.

Castiel just continues to smoke above him as Dean slides his hands up and down the other man's thighs, earning him a head tilt that seems to say 'you wouldn't dare'. Of course Dean does dare, waiting until the tobacco product is perched between Castiel's lips he flips them, smirking at the shocked look on Cas's face.

Dean makes sure that Cas has access to the ashtray as he leans over him kissing down his neck.

"Dean," Cas half-heartedly warns him, as Dean continues down the lithe body under him.

Cas keeps smoking acting like Dean's actions aren't phasing him. That is until Dean sucks on one of his nipples, eliciting a hiss. Castiel takes a few more drags of his tobacco stick as Dean trails lower before reaching to short it out; Just as Dean's mouth gets to the hard outline in his pants.

"You're very distracting," Cas informs him his voice deeper with arousal.

Dean smirks against Castiel as he looks up at him, "You brought it upon yourself."

"I'll keep that in min…" Cas starts before inhaling sharply as Dean takes him into his mouth.

Dean moves up and down Cas's cock a few times, then releases him licking up the length. He swirls the head, he sucks just the head before taking him all the way in once again. Castiel's hand firmly locked in Dean's hair as Dean continues his ministrations, Cas's hips thrusting as he gets closer.

He keeps going, sucking Cas through his orgasm, a deep growl emitting from the back of Castiel's throat as he spills into Dean's mouth. He pulls off after swallowing, giving Cas's cock a few lazy licks before tucking him back in his sweat pants.

Cas pulls him up to kiss him deeply, Dean's erection pressing into his leg. He pulls away from the kiss, nipping along Dean's jaw. Castiel pushes Dean up, so he's kneeling in between his spread legs. He grabs the half a cigarette, he abandoned and relit it; Dean watching with confusion his cock aching.

"Um," Dean starts watching Cas smoke intently.

"You brought this upon yourself, Dean," He looks up at him.

Dean's jaw drops as he shakes his head, "I see how it is." He flops down next to Cas on his back slowly sliding his hand down to the waistband of his pant. He can feel Castiel's gaze upon him, but ignores him as he slips his hand under.

"Stop," Castiel commands, around his cigarette. He moves to straddle Dean's hips, sliding his hands down Dean's arms to entwine their fingers before locking them above Dean's head.

Dean can't help but smirk, as Cas starts to move creating a tantalizing friction against his cock. The cigarette between his lips a strange turn on as Dean heads closer to the edge. Cas keeps Dean's hands locked with one hand so he can put out his finished cigarette. He slides is newly freed hand down Dean's chest and moves the waistband so that his cock is just visible.

Dean moves his hips trying to regain the friction that Castiel stopped, the other man leaning over him licking his chest and nipples. Cas's hand idly brushing the tip of Dean's erection causing him to moan.

"God," Dean breathes, loving the feeling, but also wanting more.

Cas starts to move against him again, Dean shutting his eyes as the other man sucks and bites at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He then runs his tongue along the soon to be hickey, before placing a kiss to it.

"You going to cum for me, Dean?" He whispers huskily into the other man's ear, dragging his tongue along the shell of it.

Dean's breaths are quickening as he his senses are bombarded, it's not like Cas never talked dirty before, but for some reason it seemed different this time. Castiel kisses Dean, still grinding against him before sliding back to sit between Dean's spread legs, his feet on either side of Dean's torso with his knees bent. He moves the waistband to fully release Dean's dripping cock, as he strokes him.

Cas's hand slides up and down the shaft quickly with just the right amount of pressure. Dean's hands reaching above him to grip the head board; he pants, squeezing his eyes shut as he tilts his head back.

"So, close." Dean grunts, his abs starting to tense.

"Mhmm," Cas hums darkly lowering closer to Dean's erections as he keeps stroking him. "You going to say my name when you." He doesn't so much as ask as command, licking the head of Dean's dick.

"Cas!" Dean pants as he arches his back, cumming over Cas's hand and his own chest.

Castiel places a hand on Dean's stomach steadying him as he continues to stroke him through the orgasm, his fingers spreading the cum over the other man's bare skin. He places a kiss just above Dean's cock, before pulling his pants back up.

"You always gotta have the upper hand don't you?" Dean pants, his breathing still ragged as he slowly comes down.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Castiel states, his tone indicating otherwise.

They spend the rest of the weekend just physically making it up to each other and picking up lost time. They have sex on practically every surface in the apartment; which includes, after some persuasion, Gabe's bed. Dean couldn't wait till that smug bastard got home, pay back was a bitch.

Cas even skips church on Sunday, not really feeling up to it, due that fact that he was still kind of healing. The sex probably didn't help, but he was a resilient guy. Dean was anxious, however, when he realized that Sunday was Castiel's "errand" day. Cas apparently picked up on this however.

"I'm going to get Chuck to take care of things today," he nonchalantly tells Dean as he heads off to the kitchen.

"Oh, ok," Dean says flippantly pretending to watch TV in order to hide his glee.

This really was shaping up to be one of the best weekends ever, even if it did start on a rough note. Dean immediately started to plan what they would do today and each thing was filthier then the next, maybe he has a problem he thought briefly; until Cas padded back in unconsciously rubbing the mark Dean tried to permanently keep there, and the thought was gone.

* * *

><p>Thanks again yall! ;]review![:<p> 


	19. Playing

AN: There will be a little more fun time/normalcy before shit goes down again...

ENJOYS

* * *

><p>"So… What do you want to do today?" Dean asks with a leer as Cas folds himself up onto the couch next to him.<p>

Cas shrugs lighting a cigarette and stretching his arm over Dean's shoulders, "It could be pleasant to go out."

"Great, let's go," He hops up with excitement, Cas blinking at him.

"I take it you have somewhere in mind."

"Yep," He nods. "Come on, clothes now."

Cas sighs slowly standing up and stretching. "One minute you want them off, the next you want them on," He murmurs around his cigarette heading to the bedroom.

"You know if it was up to me, clothing would always be optional," He smirks nudging Castiel along.

"If it were up to you we would never get anything accomplished."

"I'd say there's a lot of doing, going on around here," Dean smirks as he throws on his shirt, Cas shooting him a look. "Whatever let's go princess," He mocks walking from the room, Castiel glaring after him as he slips into his jeans.

"Where exactly are we going, Dean?" Castiel asks him as he joins Dean by the door, patting his pockets to make sure he has his cigarettes.

"Relax, you'll love it," He smirks as they head out the door.

"We'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean, you have the same look in your eye you get when you are either have pie or are aroused," Cas deadpans. "Forgive me if I'm a little apprehensive."

"I do not look like that with pie," Dean snaps defensively, Cas gives him a look saying otherwise. "Well pies, good damn it." He grumbles. "Just shut up and get in the car."

Cas's lips twitch as he lights a cigarette and slips into the passenger seat.

Dean drives them a couple towns over and a park in front of what appears to be a rundown building, with x's painted on the front.

"A porn shop, Dean?" Cas asks blankly, looking over at him.

"Not just any porn shop," Dean pauses dramatically, "the bes.."

"It's the only porn shop." He dead pans. "Until the city, I believe."

"Why you have to ruin everything?" Dean hops out of the car.

Cas rolls his eyes and getting out of the car to follow. "I don't see the point of this," he informs him as the bell jingles to the clerk that there are customers.

The place is dimly lit with pink neon lights going around the ceiling and various items line the walls, a couple displays on the floor and a back area with videos.

"Sup dudes," the guy behind the counter greets them.

"Hey," Dean says before heading off distracted by all the colors, Cas reluctantly following.

"There's a sale on toys, buy one get and videos are 30% off," the guy whose name tag reads Ed tells them, heading back to the magazine he was reading.

"Are we that boring, Dean?" Castiel asks eyeing a candy colored dildo with disdain.

"Never hurts to spice things up," Dean smirks at him as he peruses the merchandise.

"I suppose."

"Tell ya what, we each pick something out and no matter what we'll try it ok?" Dean asks, mischief lighting his eyes.

Castiel considers the offer for a beat, "Very well."

"Awesome, now go find something," He instructs shooing Cas off.

They find each other a little while later, Dean looking through the vast porn collection as Cas strolls up swinging a pair of handcuffs.

Dean smirking when he sees him, "Why am I not surprised." He then sees the pack of naughty dice in the man's other hand.

"I'm not that predictable," he states.

"Fair enough," Dean shows him the apple pie flavored lube and dirty playing cards.

"Like you need an excuse to bite me," he narrows his eyes at the lotion.

"You love it."

Cas doesn't reply to the truthful statement and Dean just smirks.

"Can we go now?"

"Ya, ya," Dean snatches the items out of Castiel's hands to go and pay.

The second guys, Harry, rings them up as Ed keeps reading his magazine, "Bachelor party?" he asks.

"Not exactly," Dean states as Cas leans against the counter.

"Oh," Harry states looking from Dean to Castiel in mild surprise, "Right."

"Ya," He replies gruffly, not liking the guys tone. "How much?"

"Thirty-five, twenty," Harry states.

"We do have some dom porn on sale, if you're interested." Ed asks Dean, his tone insincere.

"That won't be necessary," Castiel informs them.

Harry smirks slightly, causing Castiel to glare angrily at him as Dean pays the man.

"I do not believe your manger would be very happy to hear you where harassing the customers." Cas threatens, causing the shorter men to pale as they just nod in appology.

"Have a great day, sir." Harry stutters handing Dean his change.

"You boys have fun with your Star Wars circle jerk." Dean mocks them.

"Let's go," Cas grits out, putting his arm around Dean's shoulders and leading him out.

"Those dudes where idiots," Dean says as they get back into the car. "Probably wouldn't know what sex was if they didn't watch porn every day."

"Indeed," Cas glares out the window.

"So I was thinking," he pulls back to the main road, heading home. "Strip poker with my cards and your dice, pie and handcuffs after."

Cas's face lightens, Dean's words having the desired effect, "That may be enjoyable."

Dean sped up a little, encouraged by Cas's words and what awaited when they got back. They'd probably need to stop for food first, he thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks awesome peeps! :}REVIEW{:<p> 


	20. Daddy I'm not gonna tell you

Are you nervous...

* * *

><p>They stop for some food on the way back, the waitress flirting equally with both Dean and Cas. She had short brown hair and golden green eyes and a sickly sweet smile to go with her name; Sandi, with a heart on the I.<p>

"I'll just go put that in for ya," She smiles, using her low cut shirt to her advantage.

"You do that," Dean smirks, flirting harmlessly as he watches her walk away. "That Sandi is something else."

"If by that you mean fake and easy, then yes," Cas states, lighting a cigarette and scoffing. "Sandi, if that is indeed her real name."

"Come on man, you can't say you wouldn't hit that," he smirks, playing with his glass of soda.

"Everybody's hit that."

"That just means she experienced."

"I suppose she would do."

"I knew you liked her," Dean smirks, victoriously as he takes a sip of his beverage.

"I just like sex," Cas deadpans as Dean chokes on his soda.

Sandi comes back with their food, leaning down gratuitously, "Is there anything," she draws out the last word, "else I can get you fella's?"

"A new waitress," Cas blanches causing Sandi's smile to fall.

Dean kicks Cas under the table earning him a look that says he's going to be paying for that later. "Sorry, about him," he tries to cover smoothly. "Low blood sugar and all," he smiles at her.

She just nods and walks off, Dean turns glaring at Cas as he just eats his french-fries like nothing happened.

"What's the matter with you?" Dean asks grabbing the ketchup for his burger.

"What?" Cas tilts his head at him, "My apologies did you want me to invite her to join us later." He glares at Dean.

"Not a bad idea," He challenges. "Three-some," he pretends to contemplate.

"In my experience it can be," he pauses watching amusingly as Dean realizes he's speaking from experience, "crowded."

"For real?" Dean asks in mild surprise.

Castiel doesn't answer just kind of smirks before he continues to eat his food. Dean just shakes his head, the dude was full of surprises; he briefly wondered how many people Cas had been with at one time. They finished up there meal, Sandi seemed to be avoiding them which wasn't really a big deal. Cas paid, but Dean was pretty sure he left either a shitty tip or none at all, poor girl.

Dean drives them back to Cas's, anxious to try out the stuff they bought. They head into the apartment, Dean grabbing Castiel's wrist and pulling him in to a kiss.

"Ready for some fun," he asks resting their foreheads together.

Cas kisses him again briefly, taking the bag from Dean's hand heading towards his bedroom with Dean on his heels. He kicks some stuff out of the way on the floor before sitting down, and taking out the playing cards Dean picked out. Dean grabbing the package of dice and ripping it open as he sits across from the other man who's eyeing the cards.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, the cards he bought had naked dudes and chicks for each face card.

"The queen of hearts has fake tits," Cas states blandly, Dean chuckling. "And her eyes are mocking me."

Dean leans forward, peaking at the card laughing, "Are you high?"

Cas pauses as if he's thinking, "No more than usual."

"Shuffle the damn cards all ready," Dean sits back looking at the different dice, one with body parts the other with things to do.

They play the first hand, Cas wins and makes Dean take off his shirt off. Dean rolls the dice and gets lick and ear, Castiel leaning over and gently running his tongue along the shell of Dean's ear, causing him to shiver. This was all ready well worth money.

The next hand Dean wins, Cas removing his shirt before rolling the dice watching as they land on stroke and lips. Dean leans forward brushing his fingers over Cas's parted lips, his blue eyes watching intently. Dean wins again, smirking with the knowledge that Cas is not wearing underwear.

"You really need to start wearing more layers." Dean laughs as Cas slips off his pants, glaring at him.

He then snatches the dice as he sits back down; Castiel's eyes narrowing when he gets bite and neck. "You're loving this," he warily watches Dean move towards him like a predator.

"Like you aren't," Dean smirks, placing his hand on the side of Cas's neck nuzzling the side before he nibbles on it. Castiel's breathe hitching while his eyes flutter closed, his hand coming up to the back of Dean's head.

"The game's over," Cas growls. He pulls Dean away and brings their mouths together forcefully.

With out Dean's knowledge, Cas grabbed the handcuffs and locked one side onto Dean's wrist. Dean pulling back in amused shock. Cas stands pulling Dean with him by his bound wrist and locking him around the bed post, running his hand down Dean's bag before pulling his pants off.

Cas pushes Dean down to his knees and grabs the pie lube, rubbing it on his cock, Dean smirking before licking at it. He takes Cas into his mouth sucking it a bit before releasing it.

"This does not taste like pie," Dean says with dismay, Cas pulls him up by his chin and kisses him.

"We'll just have to use real pie next time," He whispers his voice like gravel, Dean's arousal mounting at the thought.

Castiel bends Dean over, and opens him up briefly to push in roughly. Dean grunts the handcuffs chain banging against the bedpost as they work towards completion.

Needless to say, the toys where a hit; except for the lube, anyway. They sleep till about noon on Monday, Dean dreading the fact that Gabe's coming home today, the weekend went by way too fast. The two boys are awake, but are just lounging as the sleep leaves them.

Dean's on his back as Cas grabs a cigarette before laying back down with his head propped against Dean's chest. The smoke rising in the air above them as Dean's phone goes off, he groans before answering it.

"Ya?... Oh hey dad… an hour?...Um, I guess… Sure, I'll swing by to help… Yep," Dean hangs up, Cas looking at him. "My dad needs me to come in for an hour or so," he tells him, placing a kiss to the dark haired man's shoulder. "Want to come?"

"Is that advisable?"

"Ya, don't worry about it," He smiles at him.

They get up and dressed sharing a pop-tart as they head for the door, pausing as it's swung open to reveal Gabriel.

"Sup, bitches!" Gabe greets them as he shuffles his luggage into the house.

"Hello, Gabriel," Cas greets.

"You heading out, when I arrive? Some welcome home part." He gripes heading off to his bedroom.

Dean smirks apprehensively at Cas, before Gabe bellows from the other room.

"What the hell did you guys do to my inner sanctum! Dean!" He shouts knowing that it had to be Dean's idea.

Dean quickly pushes Cas out of the apartment, pausing before closing the door, "You need to buy groceries, too!" He chuckles as they race down to the car.

They head off to the garage, Cas nervously running his fingers through his messy hair.

"It's cool, dude." Dean assures him, "You can just chill and explore the junk yard for a bit."

Cas nods at him smoking as he looks out the window, Dean turning to pull up to the shop. The head into the shop, Dean giving Cas the grand tour before his father pops up.

"What's he doing here?" John asks.

"He's just going to hang out," Dean informs him. "You said it'd only be an hour."

"Fine," he grumbles, showing Dean what he has to do.

Cas motions to Dean to let him know he'll be out front smoking, Dean nodding back at him. He heads outside, leaning next to the open garage door lighting a cigarette. The breeze his cool to day and he closes his eyes as it gently rushes his face.

"Can I get one of those?"

The gruff voice interrupts his reverie, as he blinks back to see John standing next to him. Castiel doesn't say anything, just digs out his back and gives John a cigarette and the lighter.

"Thanks," he breathes out with the smoke, relishing the tobacco taste. "Don't tell Mary," John awkwardly instructs him.

"I won't," Cas replies quietly.

The smoke in silence for a couple beats just enjoying the weather.

"I might not understand this whole situation," John grunts, looking out at the piles of cars. "But um," he flounders.

"I understand, sir," Castiel articulates. "I hurt him, you hurt me."

"Damn straight." John nods flicking the butt into the dirt, "Good talk." He tells Cas, clapping him on the shoulder before heading back onto the garage.

* * *

><p>Thanks guys! :D REVIEW ;D<p> 


	21. WillNot Blush If Others See It AsA Crime

AN: The 2 sex shop guys where the ghostfacer dudes... cookies if you picked up on that...

* * *

><p>A few weeks go by with work, family and Cas filling up every hour of Dean's day. He's starting to contemplate asking Castiel to get an apartment with him; there's still time before summer ends, but it might be a good idea to at least bring it up. Dean knows it's still early in the relationship, or whatever, but him and Cas aren't exactly conventional. Plus it's not like Gabe, is a real reason to stick around; he'd still be able to see him.<p>

Friday came around and he was planning on hanging out with Cas. Sammy had been complaining about Dean not being around so he took Thursday to just chill with his brother. He hadn't realized how much he had been neglecting that aspect of his life, Dean knew he had to start making time for his brother again. Even if it was just one day a week, Sammy was too important to him not to.

Sam had a party to go to tonight and Dean was dropping him off with the firm warning to be safe and not knock any chicks up, since he finally fessed up about it being a co-ed party. Dean figured he was a good kid, he wouldn't have to worry too much, as he went off to meet Cas.

Later that night, Dean and Cas where in bed. Castiel was placing soft kisses on his chest as they just relaxed together in pre-coital bliss. Then Dean's phone pierced the silence.

"Hello?" Dean answered, Cas pausing before continuing his ministrations. "What?" He bolts up with panic, surprising Cas as he blinks at his back. "I'm coming…no, no… I'm on my way." He snaps his phone closed and gets up to find his pants.

"What's going on?" Cas watches him, his brow creased.

"Sammy," Dean inhales. "He's at the hospital."

Cas hops up joining him in the search for clothes, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I gotta go, he I gotta go." Dean whirls trying to dress at top speed, his mind racing.

"I'm going with." Cas shimmies into his pants and throws on his shirt.

"You don't have to," Dean starts knowing how much Cas hates the hospital.

"I'm coming." He reiterates, leaving no room for argument, as he heads out of the bedroom.

Dean races to the hospital, barley obeying the traffic laws. The only thought in his mind is that Sammy's sick and needs him. He parks haphazardly, Cas barley keeping up as he dashes into the building. He makes a beeline for the information desk to get the room number.

They take the elevator, Dean nervously bouncing on his feet as he watches the floors ting by. Cas leaning on the wall next to him, an unlit cigarette nervously rolling between his lips. The trip to the ninth floor takes ages Dean impatiently punching the floor number; until Cas takes his hand, holding it reassuringly.

As soon as the doors open on their floor, Dean is off running down the halls to find Sammy. He pauses outside of the door, mustering up the courage to open the door.

"I'll wait out here," Cas tells him.

Dean nods, before going inside, leaving Cas anxiously leaning against the wall further down the hall. He apparently arrived before his parents, the nurse filling him in on what she could. He sat watch over Sammy's unconscious form, until his parents arrived.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there listening to the beeps of the machines hooked up to Sammy's form, but it seemed like ages. Dean turned hearing the door open to reveal his parents; he got up his mom crushing him into a hug. His parents tell him what they heard went down at the party.

"You should go tell Castiel what's going on," Mary tells him. "He's very worried."

Dean nods, running over the information about what happened in his mind as he exits the room. As soon as he steps out into the hall he looks down the corridor, Cas looking up from his spot on the wall and their eyes meet.

"Is he all right?" Cas asks gravely still toying with the cigarette, as Dean heads towards him.

Dean doesn't say a word, when they get face to face Dean swings. His fist connecting to the side of Cas's face causing the other man to real back in surprise, the cigarette falling from his lips.

"He O.D. Cas," Dean spits out, moving to strike Cas again.

Castiel regains his footing and rushes Dean against the wall, locking him in place by his forearm. "I am not to blame for that," Cas tells him trying to get Dean to calm down.

"Not to blame," Dean shoots back. "He got the shit from Ruby, who got it from Meg, Cas." He glares angrily at him. "Who the fuck do you think she got it from!"

Cas loosens his grip, Dean pushing him away from him to walk back towards the elevators. Castiel studies the floor licking his lips, "You're right," He says gravely as Dean just keeps walking.

Dean takes a lap around the I.C. floor to clear his mind; it was unfair for him to blame Cas like that. He knew it, but Cas was there and he was pissed; still pissed. If anything, he should be blaming himself. Dean hadn't been around as often and maybe if he had this wouldn't have happened.

He heads back towards Sammy's room catching Cas leaving. The share a brief stare, Dean seeing a look he can't recognize in Castiel's eyes as Cas turns the other direction down the hall, striding away from Dean. Dean heads into the room, his parents must have gone for coffee down the hall because the room was empty. He watches Sam for a beat before pulling the chair up next to his bedside and taking hold of his hand.

"You're going to be fine," he whispers, not sure who he's reassuring; his brother or himself.

He finds a folded piece of paper in the palm of Sam's hand and carefully removes it. Sam's full name is elegantly scribbled on the front. Dean unfolds it and reads it to himself:

_Sam,_

_I'm sorry, this should never have happened._

_I will fix this._

_-C.N._

"Shit," Dean crumples the letter as he rushes from the room.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: merci!<p> 


	22. The will of the design

AN: Balt's apartment address stands for Luke 22:3-6...

* * *

><p>Dean raced down the hall way in the direction Castiel went hoping he could catch up to him. He made it up out the front door and checked every direction to no avail. "Damn it!" He cursed, whipping out his phone to call the other boy. It went straight to voice mail, he flipped it shut not bothering to leave a message as he sprinted to the car. He had to find him now. He drove around the vicinity of the hospital hopping to catch a glimpse of him somewhere, but was having no luck finding the freaking ninja.<p>

What the fuck was he thinking, he scolded himself as he drove towards Cas's apartment. It was unfair of him to blame Castiel like that; sure he hated the business, but still. Gabe better know where he went; Dean wasn't sure what Castiel was going to do, but he knew it wasn't good. He rolled up to the apartment complex, and ran up the steps two at a time, pounding on the door once he got there.

"Gabe, open the fucking door!" He shouts pounding urgently.

"Keep your panties on!" Gabe calls before wrenching the door open, "Winchester?" He asks surprised.

"Has Cas been here?"

"No, he left with you, dummy." Gabriel smirks, "He finally realize cavemen aren't in right now?"

"Cut the crap, man." Dean gives him a warning look. "I don't have time for your shit right now."

"What's going on?" Gabe asks, his tone sobering.

"My brother's in the hospital, he was messing around with friends at a party and drugs were involved."

"Ok…," Gabriel quirks an eyebrow at him, not quite understanding.

"I may have, uh, indirectly blamed Cas," Dean looks down guiltily, scrubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "And he took off."

"Well of all the bone-headed things to do." He puts his hands on his hips.

"Ya thanks, I know, I already feel like shit ok. So if you have any idea where he might be..."

"No clue, Dean-o." Gabe sighs, "If he shows up I'll let you know."

"Thanks, man." Dean nods turning to leave, he pulls out his phone and dials Cas's number again.

He gets his technologically inept voice mail, "Cas man, I'm sorry. I really need to see you, just please don't do anything stupid. I'm begging you man, call me." Dean hangs up; sighing his mind racing for his next course of action.

He taps his phone anxiously before it dawns on him that Chuck could have possibly seen or heard form Castiel. Dean scrolls through his contacts finding Chuck's number to dial it.

"Hullo," Chuck answers awkwardly.

"Chuck, dude, this is Dean, its important!" He instructs urgently. "Have you seen or heard from Cas?"

"Cas?" Chuck asks. "No, not since Sunday, what's going on."

"You have any clue where he might be?" He asks desperately.

"No man, is something wrong?"

That's when it clicks in Dean's mind, "Balthazar," he was the one who sold cocaine and the other hard drugs.

"What about Balthazar?" Chuck asks confused.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Ya, um, let me get you his address," Dean hears papers and what sounds like bottles shuffling around. "He's at 22 Luke Lane, apartment 3F."

"Thanks man. If you hear from Cas let me know ok." He hangs up not waiting for a reply as he slips into the Impala.

Dean peels out of the parking lot, burning rubber, he had to find Cas now. What did he mean he'd take care of it, the message ran through his mind. God was he an idiot! Dean berated himself; Castiel should have known not to take him seriously, then again how would he. Dean doubted the punch in the face was a good argument to prove he didn't mean what he said.

Then his mind went to Sam and that bitch Ruby, he knew she was bad news. He hit the steering wheel angrily; fucking Demon spawn he shook his head. Sam would wake up; he told himself over and over, he was safe at the hospital. Castiel could be anywhere, he didn't have time to panic right now.

He pushed the accelerator a little harder as he barreled toward Balthazar's place. The limey bastard better know where Cas was or he'd beat it out of him, unless Cas was there all ready. He turned onto the lane finding building 22 and parking on the street. Dean jogged up the stairs to the third floor looking for 3F, and pounding on the door.

"Hold on a bloody minute," He hears the accented voice shout from the other side of the door.

The door is opened revealing Balthazar looking a bit worse for wear, holding a compress on his head and his lip was freshly split.

"Jesus," Balthazar eyes him. "You here to lay into me too mate?" He narrows his eyes, "Look, I told your boyfriend, the bitch just popped up one day. Said she knew him so I cut her deal, get me?"

"Ya, I get you," Dean glares at him, damn Meg was easy, he briefly thought. "Do you know where he went?"

"You just missed him," Balthazar shrugs. "I told him if he had a problem with the drugs he knew who to talk to."

Dean clenched his fists, nodding stiffly at Balthazar quickly turning to leave hoping if her hurried he could maybe catch up to Castiel.

"Tell the bastard I want my piece back," He shouts after Dean, slamming the door.

Dean ignores him, his blood running cold and his pace quickening. Cas had a gun and he was probably heading straight for Crowley.

* * *

><p>:Reviews\: Thanks...mucho


	23. Those charcoal Veins

AN: Thanks again guys! You're awesome! -hearts-

The suspense is terrible...I hope it will last! ;)

ENJOY

* * *

><p>He's not sure what to do. Dean knows that he's a good few minutes behind Cas, but there's no telling what Crowley will do given the chance. Cas is supposedly the best that Crowley has and he already treats him like shit. Should he go to the cops, no, he couldn't risk Castiel getting arrested. Dean thought about telling his parents, but they had enough to deal with.<p>

After searching in the direction Cas might take from Balthazar's apartment to Crowley's warehouse, Dean contemplated his next move. He knew that if he was going to go in there after the man, he needed some back up. He went to the garage, it was closed but he knew where the hide-a-key was and slipped in to the darkened building. He quickly crept in to his dad's office.

Dean searched carefully trying not to disturb anything; John would notice any slight disturbance so he had to be careful. He found the wood box with his dad's old revolver, he was really hoping he wouldn't have to use this and could just slip it back into the box later. For once he was glad that his dad took him hunting when he was a kid, so he knew how to handle a weapon.

He quickly locked up and made his way toward the old factory that Cas took him to all those weeks ago. Dean parked the Impala out of sight and jogged off into the shadows with the gun tucked in his waistband, the element of surprise was all he had going for him right now. He slipped into the building once he realized that Cas wasn't out in the courtyard.

Once inside he starts to hear voices coming from somewhere deep in the rusted metal landscape. He slowly made his way towards the noises, doing his best to keep low and out of sight. As he starts to get closer he hears the familiar timber of Cas's voice, low and dangerous. He inches his way closer, as Cas and who he assumes must be Crowley circle each other.

"Leave Balthazar out of this," He hears Castiel tell the shorter man.

"He's dead, Cassy," The man sighs a long suffering sigh. "It seems you had a traitor amongst you; a Judas, if you will. I won't say I told you so, who am I kidding, I told you so," he smirks. "Never trust a man who tries to play both sides."

"I'm warning you, Crowley," Cas glares at him with vengeance, fresh anger rising at the new revelation.

"What makes you think that you are in any position to be making deals, Castiel?" He tisks with an accent.

"You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Oh, am I supposed to be scared?" The older man mocks, examining what looks like tools on the little table next to him. "Must I remind you, you fucking 18 year old child!" He shouts, spit flying. "Just who it is you work for."

"I am aware," Cas icily replies. "The way I see it you have two options, either end this now or I will walk," He narrows his eyes, "And I will make life very difficult for you."

"I don't have to remind you, of all people, about our little agreement, Cassy." Crowley smirks, "What's got you all worked up about it now, hmm?" The suited man puzzles, "Once it leaves your hands, that's it," he shrugs. "Trust me. You don't want to end up like Rachael do you?"

He turns his back as if dismissing Cas, Dean praying he'll just turn and leave; but no such luck.

"There can be no trust with a liar!" Castiel accuses him.

Crowley smirks, "Quite the marriage we make then, dear; and here I thought you said you came alone."

He looks past Castiel who turns to see two lackeys holding on to either side of a struggling Dean. Cas swallows his shock and rounds back on Crowley.

"He has nothing to do with this."

Crowley smugly walks towards Dean, grabbing his face with his hand. "Aw, you care about him, how sweet." he croons.

"If you harm one hair on his head," Cas warns.

"You mean like this?" He mocks before punching Dean in the gut and forcing the air from his lungs.

"Let him go!" Castiel's fists clench, itching for the right opportunity to go for the gun.

"Nah, I think I'll just keep him, he's awfully pretty." He strokes the side of Dean's face and then slaps it, Dean glaring at the man. "Or maybe I'll just let Alistair play with him for a bit."

"You wouldn't dare."

"We both know the answer to that one, Castiel. Really, I thought you where smarter than this."

"Don't listen to him, Cas," Dean rasps out. "This is not worth it."

"Stay out of this, Dean." Cas tells him, his eyes not leaving Crowley.

"At least someone is seeing reason here," Crowley smiles at him. "Listen to your little butt buddy, he's right." He runs a hand through Dean's hair roughly, "It really is a bitch, finding new people."

"The offer still stands," Cas glares, unwavering.

"You promised me, Castiel," Dean fixes him with a poignant look, "To the letter man, to the fucking letter."

Crowley watches the exchange looking bored, "Will someone shut him up?"

Then Dean's world goes black.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	24. That hold this chosen land together

AN:Thanks for the encouraging feed back! (It helps me update!)

* * *

><p>Dean's on the dock, looking out at the peaceful water. The sky is overcast, but the weather is pleasant. He looks about to find Cas sitting next to him, his bare feet skimming the water as they sit in comfortable silence. They for what seems like ages, until Castiel rises to his feet. He hands Dean a piece of paper that says: I'm sorry. Then a piercing pain rips through him and disturbs the scene around him.<p>

He blinks into consciousness, disorientation mounting in the awful dim lighting. There was a sharp pain aching in his side, but when he went to move he discovered he bound in place.

"Look who finally decided to join us," creepy voice greeted him.

Dean blinked, realizing that the voice belonged to the figure standing before him.

"It is much more tthhrilling," The man hissed, "When the subject is aware."

"Cas," Dean breathes out, it's too dark to see and he has no idea what went down after he was knocked out.

The man smirks at him, "Don't worry, you're little angel boy is fluttering," he mimics with his boney fingers. "Around here somewhere." He looks around the room, before stepping into the light towards Dean. "Let's hope he learns his lesson this time, sooner rather than later." He twirls the knife he's holding in his hand.

Dean eyes the blade warily as he vaguely realizes that this must be the guy that Cas ran into when Rachel was killed. The man inches closer, running the cold blade over Dean's flesh and causing him to shiver. He knew he had been cut at least once all ready, but there was no knowing the lengths this man would go.

It sounded like Cas was at the hands of Crowley somewhere and all he could think about was how he was going to get out of this and get them both out of here; hopefully in one piece. His thoughts where pierced as the blade dug into his flesh as if it was bread. Blood pooling to the surface of the three in long cut, parallel with his ribs.

He fights against the pain, Dean refusing to give the bastard the satisfaction, as his defenses go up.

"You are a sick son of a bitch," Dean tells him a cocky smirk on his face after the third slice along his ribs.

"How cute," the man looks at him with dead eyes as he gets into his personal space. "Your sharp tongue can't mask the pain in your eyes, boy." He presses his finger against Dean's wounds, causing him to hiss.

"." Dean grits out pulling against his restraints.

The actions causes the sadistic bastard to chuckle at him, "The fighters are always the most fun to break." He grabs a different instrument off the table before returning to Dean, "It's all about knowing just which buttons to push," He punctuates his words with a well aimed blow to Dean's torso, the force doubled from the brass knuckles.

Dean gasps fighting to get his breath back as another blow hits him square in the jaw.

"That all you got, princess?" Dean asks, spitting blood at the man. "My grandma hits harder than that, and she's dead." He challenges, earning him another well placed punch.

He can feel the bruising erupting almost instantaneously, as the swelling starts. The brass knuckles get discarded on the table for another blade, this time slicing down wards at angle across the other side of his rib cage. Dean can feel the fresh blood pooling with the dried and he no longer has concept of time.

Where the fuck was Castiel, he thought focusing on what's important. Sammy was going to wake up and wonder where his brother was and damn it he was going to be there, one way or the other. This was going to work out, he could do it. Dean breathed in as the adrenalin kept pumping through him, trying to keep the smirk on his face.

The door behind the man opens and another figure steps in, staying in the shadow.

"Alistair," The man called.

So this was Alistair, Dean thought blindly trying to ignore the pain with in him. Alistair goes over to the other man, who whispers something to him.

"It seems I'm need elsewhere," He informs Dean. "Do try and stay conscious for when I get back." He winks before leaving.

The relief that washed through Dean at Alistair's absence brought the pain into startling reality as his adrenalin ebbed. Shit, he thought, he needed to keep fighting. He had no clue where Cas was, but he had to get out. Dean pulled against the rope securing him around his neck and hips, his hands tied behind his back.

Dean had no idea how long it had been since Alistair left him or when he'd be back, but time was of the essence as he fought against his confides. Each pull and stretch, burning his wrists and stretching the slits in his flesh; each movement hurting more than next as the corner of his vision started to haze. Just before he slipped back into unconsciousness a gunshot rang, echoing through the metal corridors.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW!(:<p> 


	25. May twist and turn

AN: It's a short chappy, but it's what I got right now...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Dean hears another loud bang before he feels gentle hands on his face, as he forces the haze from his mind, blinking away the darkness.<p>

"Dean."

"Cas?" He blinks finding blue eyes, marked with concern and pain. "Thank, god."

"Dean," Cas repeats, "We have to go." He quickly moves untying Dean's bindings.

"I'm so sorry."

Dean sags to the floor, Cas instantly at his side to help him up. He ducks under Dean's arm so he can lean on Cas. He notices that Castiel is limping slightly as Dean wills his feet to cooperate, his brain still feeling fuzzy.

"I know."

"You ok?" Dean whispers.

"Yes, we must hurry." Cas grunts, leaning Dean against the wall to make sure the coast was clear.

"K," he replies groggily.

"Come on Dean." Cas takes his original spot helping Dean around the corner as they make their way through the labyrinth around them.

Dean notices that Cas's breathing is labored causing him to wonder if Cas is hurt, as he fails to notice the blood soaking the smaller man's shirt. He fights to stay conscious and keep his feet moving to help Castiel. He hears voices shouting and the sound of feet pounding around them as they keep heading out of the building, quickly as possible.

"What's going on?"

"It's the police, Dean," Castiel whispers urgently. "I don't know how, but we have got to get out of here." He turns and takes another turns before he heads up a small flight of stairs to the main floor.

The breeze hits them, signally their arrival outside and causing Dean a new wave of pain as it brushed his wounds. Cas sticks to the shadows along the outskirts, trying to keep them out of sight the best he can manage. Dean instructs Cas to the location of the Impala as they creep towards their destination.

The finally make it to the car, Cas leaning him against the door to dig the keys from his pocket before he unlocks the passenger door.

"I'll drive," Dean mumbles his lids falling closed.

"No," Cas replies shortly, forcing him into the car.

Dean nodding his eyes closing, he's just so tired; Cas will drive fine, he thinks, just going to nap. The engine roars to life as Cas drives them away from the building. He's not sure where they're going but as long as they're away from Crowley and his team of douche bags, it' all good.

He has no idea if or how bad Cas is hurt, if he still has Balthazar's gun or what the fuck went down in there. Dean just hopes that it's all over, maybe now it can all go back to normal. He just wants everyone to be safe, Cas free form the shitty job and hopefully the cops get Crowley or kill him. That'd work too, he thinks, still on the edge of consciousness. Then Cas and him can make up and forget about all this shit and Sammy will wake up and be fine, just normal.

Dean adjusts himself in the seat, looking over at Castiel. Cas's face is blank and pained, he looks so pale, Dean thinks as they turn a corner. He reaches out a heavy arm to brush his finger against Cas's bloody cheeky, or did Dean just put it there. He can't be sure as his eyes fall closed briefly, Castiel glancing at him his lips parted and his eyes wide.

"Cas," Dean rasps out.

"It's all right, Dean. We're almost there. I'm taking care of it."

Then there's a flash of bright lights, before the darkness.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: Merci mon ami!<p> 


	26. Somewhere deep there is a heart

AN: Do not fret, it's not over yet

* * *

><p>Dean wakes up in the hospital with no recollection of how he got there. Cas is his first thought as he bolts up, the tightness in his chest stopping him along with his mothers gentle insistence.<p>

"It's alright, Dean." Mary tells him, looking close to tears. "Thank god you're ok," She smiles gently with relief as she hugs him.

"What happened?" Dean rasped his voice scratchy. He had no clue how long he had been out for, the last thing he remembered was Cas driving his baby and then he also remembered Sammy

"There was an accident, hunnie," She tells him gently.

"Sammy?"

"Your brother's fine, someone put something in the punch at the party, but he's ok." Mary keeps her hand on Dean's shoulder to keep him from trying to get up. "It's been a week, sweetie," she breaks the news as gently as she can.

"A week," Dean repeats, not quite understanding. "Where's Castiel, mom? Where's Cas."

John walks in right when Dean asks the question, sharing a meaningful look with Mary.

"I'm glad you're ok son," Dean tells him.

"Where's Cas!" Dean shouts at them, trying to get out of bed.

"He's here at the hospital, sweetie." Mary tells him cryptically, soothing him with a hand on his forehead.

"Is he awake? What's going on?"

His parents look at each other again, making Dean feel even more nervous.

"Stop doing that!" He shouts at them.

"You need your rest son," John tells him sternly.

"You can see Castiel later." Mary tries to smile, but it's sad.

Dean is freaking out, he just wants to know what's going on with Cas and no one will tell him shit. His mind races as he swallows down the idea that Cas could be dead, which instantly shook from his mind.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on!" Dean snaps at his parents.

"Castiel hasn't woken up yet, Dean." Mary tells him quietly.

Dean nods trying to process that fact, "How did we get here?" He asks carefully.

"They think it was a drunk driver," John hedges.

"Castiel pulled you out before the fire, but," Mary pauses.

It dawns on Dean that the Impala got hit and there was fire, he'd be pissed if he wasn't still trying to get all the facts out of his dodging parents.

"He'd been shot, it doesn't make any sense." She shakes her head as tears come to her eyes. "Castiel saved you and someone shot him, I just…" Mary sniffles as John puts his arm around her.

Dean blinks, trying keep down the bile and tears that was trying to force its way up. He took a deep breath as his eyes continued to water, "He's going to be fine though, right?" His voice quivering slightly, against his will.

Mary just cries a little harder, John replying for her, "It's hard to say."

Dean nods, squeezing his eyes shut, "I'm really tired, so…" He lies.

"Of course sweetie, we'll let you get some rest. Visiting hours are about over anyway," Mary stands wiping the tears off her face and putting on a smile.

"We'll see you tomorrow," John tells him as they head out the door.

Dean just stares into the darkness for a beat, letting everything sink in. He rubs his fist against his mouth trying his best to keep the tears from falling. He licks his lips before talking to the air, "God, I know you can't hear me, but," Dean swallows. "Cas believes in you enough for both of us and I know this is all my fault…" He trails off looking up for what to say. "Just please," Dean begs. "I've never asked you for anything." Dean knows it's foolish to talk to the air like this, but right now he'll try anything to save Castiel.

He waits a while, trying to get a grip on himself when a cute little nurse comes in to check his vitals.

"I'm glad to see you awake," She smiles sweetly at him.

"Ya," He smiles back a little reading her name tag, "Tessa."

"You need anything, Dean?" She writes some things on her clipboard.

"Is there any way I could go see my friend?" Dean asks hopefully. "I'm really worried." Which isn't a lie, but to keep up the flirting angle he couldn't very well tell her it was his boyfriend.

"I'm really not suppose to," she informs him.

Dean tries his best to persuade her with his charms and some sympathy, but she's not biting.

"Please," He begs, it's his last chance and he has to see Cas. "He's my boyfriend ok and I'm really worried."

Tessa looks at him contemplating what he's saying with her lips pursed.

"If you don't take me, I'll just try to go myself," he adds.

"Fine," She relents, "but if we get caught I just found you, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean smiles with relief as she goes to get him a wheel chair.

"What's the name?" Tessa asks, checking her clip board.

"Castiel Novak."

She flips some pages before finding the room number, "Alright, let's go." She wheels Dean out still hooked up to the IV and everything. Tessa takes him down the hall and up one floor to a similar part of the hospital where the whole thing began. She pauses in front of room 2006, "You have five minutes, then I'm coming back for you."

Dean nods silently in apprehension, as she backs him through the door to place him next to the bedside. No matter how much he tried to syke himself for this, nothing could have prepared him for the this.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	27. Out on the wire

AN: Another short chapter! (I may not be able to update anything tomorrow, so I'm making up for it) :D

* * *

><p>Cas looks like he was hit by a truck, which Dean realized could very well have been the case. The bruises on his face are starting to yellow, but stood out garishly on his unnaturally pale skin. There where stitches on his brow and on his parted lips with a tube coming from his mouth, the machine breathing for him. It was hard to ascertain what other injuries he had sustained. He was hooked up to every machine imaginable, a sensor pad on his chest and the plastic clip on his finger; the beeping and whooshing from them where the only noises in the room.<p>

Dean took hold of his frigid hand, "Hey Cas," he says aloud awkwardly. "It's been a week," he licks his lips as he strokes his thumbs against Castiel's skin hoping to warm it, "I know you like you're sleep," he jokes quietly. He falls silent for a beat, just starring at the boy. "I need you, Cas," he whispers softly his damn eyes watering again. "After all you've, we've been through you can't give up on this Cas." He looks up at the florescent lights before closing his eyes. "I love you, man," he says softly, pressing his lips to Cas's hand. Dean replaces it on top of the blankets, taking in Cas's form.

He buries his head in his arms against the side of Castiel's bed, "I love you," he whispers again awkwardly. It figures the first time he's able to say those three words out loud, the person in question was unconscious. That's when he felt it, something brushing his hair.

Dean sat up, watching as Cas's long fingers weakly twitched at his side. The same way they did when he needed a cigarette, but couldn't have one; only slower.

"Cas?" Dean asks hopefully, as he looks for any sign of waking. He gently brushes the hair off Cas's for head.

Tessa comes back into the room, "Times up," she whispers to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asks timidly.

She grabs Cas's chart and looks it over, "It looks like internal damages, he's been unresponsive since admittance."

"He moved his fingers," Dean tells her, standing up gingerly and kissing Cas's forehead, "I'll be back, I promise." He whispers into Cas's ear before sitting back down in the wheel chair.

"That's good sign," She smiles gently. "Time heals all," Tessa tries to assure him as she crosses the room to wheel him out.

"I really hope you're right," Dean shakes his head, holding his forehead with his hand propped up on the arm of the chair. "Life's a bitch sometimes, ya know," he sighs dejectedly.

"Everything happens for a reason."

He frowns at that, "No, you make your own destiny."

"Well," She starts, "Is he a fighter then?"

"Ya," he sighs, "I think so."

Dean felt ten years older and dead tired, all in the span of a couple hours. He idly thought about how different things would have been right now if life hadn't thrown him that curve ball all those weeks ago. Life was funny like that, he figured. He couldn't help but wonder what happened at the warehouse and if Castiel would be able to remember when he woke up, if he woke up.

He shook the last thought away as he got back into his hospital bed, Tessa re-securing the heart beat thing to his finger.

"Good-night, Dean." Tessa smiles sadly at him as she leaves.

Dean doesn't reply he just keeps his eyes closed as if he all ready went back to sleep. His body aching as he sunk back into the mattress hoping for sleep to come quickly and everything to be better in the morning. Maybe this was all just a horrible dream and he'd wake up back in the Impala or in Cas's bed, that'd be nice.

* * *

><p>:}REVIEW{:<p> 


	28. Doesn't Mean ThatI WillWalk WithoutA God

AN: Thank you guys! (SO MUCH!) Sorry for spelling etc, I'm not good at it so if spell check doesn't catch it I prob won't either. (Plus my keyboard has some sticky keys.)

Any way... I'm contemplating making this thirty chapters, because my OCD wants it to end on an even number OR ending it here and starting an epilogue kinda thing with the dealing and fun happy stuff... (Or both options!) I'm really addicted to these two right now and they've set up their pop-tent on ma BRAIN! But please let me know what you think would work best for this, I love the feedback, THANKS!

* * *

><p>Dean wakes up the next day, but is disappointed to find out that it wasn't a dream. His mom is once again stationed in the chair next to his hospital, smiling when she notices awake.<p>

"Hey mom," he greets.

"How you feeling, hunnie? You hungry?" She asks mothering him.

"I saw Cas last night," Dean admits.

Mary's face falls, "Oh."

"I know it's bad, but," He sighs, unsure if it sounds crazy or not. "He moved his fingers."

She smiles down on him, "That's a good sign, Dean."

"Ya."

"Would you like to go see him, later?"

Dean nods, "Let's get jello on the way." He smirks a little.

Another week goes by and Dean is released from the hospital, but spends most of his waking hours sitting watch over Cas. There's still no change, but Dean's holding out till the end. Gabe comes to visit every so often, but he can't stand to be in there for too long.

Which is fine by Dean, he brings books and other things, just letting Cas know he's around. The doctor's say that every little thing helps, so even if he looks like an idiot he'll do it; he even brings the naughty playing cards. He sticks the Queen of hearts under Cas's pillow hoping her mocking eyes will somehow wake him up.

It doesn't work, but it was worth a try. Dean tries praying sometimes, though he'd never admit it; but he hopes it'll work. His scars have healed and Cas's bruises are all gone, but he's extremely pale and cold to the touch. Though Dean doesn't ever remember Cas ever being really warm to the touch, unless they were going at it.

As silly as it sounded, Dean was missing the kid like crazy. He'd give anything just see his eyes let alone hear him talk again, even if he was angry. Dean had read in the newspaper that Crowley's organization had been broken up, after two of his henchmen where found in the abandon Steel mill. Crowley was presumed either dead or out of the country. Which was awesome, Dean hoped he was dead. There was no doubt in his mind that it was him that hit the car and shot Cas.

Dean was reading Slaughter House Five out loud to Castiel for the second time, when Gabe came into the room looking distressed.

"Dean, um, they're going to," Gabriel makes a motion, Dean not quite understanding what it means.

"What?" He stands up.

"The doctors think we should see if he can breathe on his own," He rushes out.

"They want to unplug him," Dean says in a hollow voice. "You can't, Gabe."

"This is no life, Dean he's inanimate object right now." Gabe pauses, "It's all ready scheduled."

Dean plops back into the chair, Gabe leaving the room to go get the doctor.

"Cas, dude, you better be ready." Dean whispers holding his hand, "You're better, I know you are, third week's the charm right?" He tries to smile, but falters.

The door opens and he holds onto Cas's hand resting his lips against his flesh, as the doctor comes in. Dean just keeps his focus on Cas, willing him awake as the doctor turns off the machine and removes the tube from Castiel's mouth. His hand tightens its grip waiting with baited breath for the beeping to change tones or stop.

Dean peaks out to see the doctor taking note of the heart monitor and turning to Gabe.

"It looks like he's breathing by himself," the doctor smiles. "This is a very good sign, gentlemen."

Relief floods through Dean, "I knew you had it in you Cas." As he says the words there's a small squeeze from the hand in Dean's grasp and it's the best feeling in the world.

Cas remains out of it for a couple more days, Dean still keeping up with the reading and such. He pulls out the cards again, setting up a simple game of go fish. He helps Cas with his hand on the sliding table as he sits at the foot of Castiel's hospital bed.

"Do you have any big cocked kings?" Dean smirks checking Cas's hand.

That's when it happens, Dean's not sure what happened first but Cas's hand moved weakly up onto the table and he spoke.

"Dean," He spoke, voice a low dry whisper as he tiredly blinked his eyes.

"Cas, you're awake," Dean smiled ecstatically, pushing the call button.

"Mhmm," Cas mumbles as the nurse comes in.

"He's awake," Dean tells the nurse.

The nurse goes to check his vitals before leaving to tell the doctor.

"How you doing?" He asks softly sliding a hand through Cas's hair.

"Tired," He mumbles. "And in pain," he look at Dean through half lidded eyes.

"It's great to see you," Dean tells him honestly. "The doctor's on his way."

"Love you," Cas murmurs closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Love you to, Cas." Dean tells him.

* * *

><p>;)REVIEW(:<p> 


	29. Devotion and love

AN: OCD has won this one... Also Cas's hospital room # stands for John 20:26-31

* * *

><p>Castiel's recovery is a slow one. He's still very weak, but the doctors are pleased with his progress. Dean's just happy that he's starting to get back to his usual self. Which gets more and more apparent as every day goes by.<p>

Their sitting playing cards, Dean sitting at the foot of the bed while Cas is propped up; the day nurse comes in to check on things and can see the nature of the deck they are playing with. They don't care that she can see even though she tisks in disapproval.

"Mom's going to stop by for a visit later," He tells Cas.

"That will be nice." He replies absently picking up cards for his hand.

The nurse is still loudly making a fuss about what they are doing causing Castiel to glare at her as she leaves, his fingers twitching idly.

"I would kill her for a cigarette," He tells Dean.

Dean chuckles, "You'd kill her even without the promise of a cigarette."

"Probably," Cas grumbles, throwing his hand down on the table.

"You don't want to play anymore?" Dean asks with concern.

"They just remind me of the things I can't do right now," Cas looks him up and down poignantly. "And we are missing the Queen of Hearts."

"Oh, ya," Dean remembers where he placed it, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Cas's as he slips his hand under the pillow. He pulls back from the soft kiss, brandishing the card. "You mean this card?"

"Why was she under my pillow?" He glares at it, taking the card from Dean and studying it.

"I thought it'd help," He offers lamely.

"She's still mocking me."

"Good to know the pain meds are still working," Dean laughs, taking the card and putting it back in the pack.

"I hate this place," Castiel sighs looking dejectedly out the window.

"I know, but you'll be out soon," He rubs Cas's arm soothingly.

Cas just nods wincing slightly as he moves to sit up a little more, Dean getting pushed off for trying to help.

"You need anything?"

"More pain medication would be preferable," He blinks at him, "And a cigarette."

Dean just shakes his head, as Gabe walks in.

"Baby bro!" He shouts boisterously, a large bag in his hands, "And man nurse." He winks jeeringly at Dean, before returning his attention to Cas. "How much do you love me?" Gabe smirks.

"Today?" Cas deadpans.

"Good to see you're getting back to your old self." He places the bag on the table, "I got a surprise for you, fool."

"I do not want or need any more candy, Gabriel." He sighs.

"Psh, like there's any left," Gabe reaches into the bag and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, tossing them at Cas.

"It's not like he can't smoke them in here." Dean tells the short man.

"No shit," He shoots at Dean, "But he can at least smell them and hold 'em."

"Thank you Gabe," Cas almost smiles, packing them before ripping the pack open. "It's strangely comforting." He puts one in between his lips resting his head back upon the pillow, the nurse choosing that exact moment to come back in.

"What's the commotion in here?" She asks sternly, her hands on her hips before she sees Gabe. "You again," her eyes narrow at him. "Your brother still needs his rest, if you keep being loud you can leave."

"Calm down, Nurse Ratchet!" Gabriel rolls his eyes at her making himself comfy in the chair.

She makes her way towards Cas, surprised that he has a cigarette. "These things will kill you," she warns snatching the product from his lips and crushing it.

The look on his face full on murderous smite, "You are a bitch."

Dean chokes back his laughter at the shocked look on the nurse's face, she opens a drawer pulling something out before lifting up the sleeve of Castiel's hospital gown. The nurse roughly removes the square patch on his arm, Cas flinching in discomfort, before she replaces it with a fresh one.

"These do not work!" Cas calls after her as she storms from the room.

"She's a real ball of sunshine," Gabe jest pointing at the door with his thumb.

"She is vile," Cas states, staring up at the ceiling with a new cigarette between his lips as he waits for the patch to start kicking in.


	30. THE END?

AN: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU ROCK!

In other NEWS: There will be an epilogue! Titled: SO FAR GONE (another song title inspired fic)

So keep an eye out for that! It will be filled with cute fun, I don't want to end these guys, because I love them too much!

If you have any suggestions or things you think might be cool to see feel free to let me know, I know I've said it before but your feedback and reviews

are extremely valuable to me and my writing process. So keep it up!

Thanks again guys!


End file.
